Dreamscapes
by MsNita
Summary: <html><head></head>Vlad Dracula finds a girl in the realm of dreams. Finding her to be intriguing, he continues to return to meet with her and watches her as she grows. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dracula or the Marvel verse. And there are hints of multiple crossovers in here. I own Gwen and the characters that are involved in her life.</html>
1. First Meeting with the Vampire King

**Okay, I am only putting out the first chapter to see how people will respond to it. Whether they like it or not, I'll ****continue writing it, but just for myself. Now, just to warn any Dracula lovers out there, he will be OOC because these are dreams, and we are all a bit OOC when we are dreaming. Anyway, I hope you all like it because I have enjoyed writing what I have so far.**

**...**

Gwen looked back and forth as she hugged herself nervously; wishing that her Zen bear was there with her. This place was strange to her. It had no light, but she could see, which she hated since all she saw was mists. She had never seen a place like this before, and being there by herself made it all the more unnerving to the seven year old. She wondered if she would be able to ask her benefactor about this place if she got back home; if he'd even tell her. She had only recently learned about him. He was always nice when they talked, but he still spoke to her in a way that it felt more like an obligation than him actually wanting to. She'd have been willing to deal with that if it meant that she got to go home.

She flinched as she looked over her shoulder. This awkward place was bad when she thought she was alone, but now it terrified her as she could feel someone staring at her. She didn't see anything, but she knew that she wasn't going crazy as she slowly turned back into the direction she was walking in. She grunted when she walked into something solid and froze when it jolted back a bit. Slowly, she looked up to see a man towering over her in strange clothing. When she looked into his eyes, she froze in absolute terror to see them gleaming red. Remembering what she had read, she immediately averted her eyes to his lips. She flinched when they smirked at her as she stared at him cautiously.

"What is a young girl like you doing here?" he asked.

"Where is here?" she replied.

He looked to his side before saying, "This is the place where dreams are formed, the in between."

"So, if I wanted Zen bear?" she inquired, before looking down to see her Zen bear in hand.

He cocked an eyebrow at her as if to mock the stuffed panda wearing striped boxers. She pulled it away from his grasp as she glared at him despondently. He snorted, amused by the pout upon her face as well as the barely contained courage she still managed to possess within her. He crouched down to her level to even the playing field a bit, even though she didn't stand a chance against him.

"Not many children land in this place, their minds are too active, too chaotic," he stated. "So, what could you be thinking about to bring you here?"

"My mother," she said morosely.

"What about her?" he questioned, ready to move on from the simpering child's selfishness.

"What did she look like," she answered, much to his surprise.

"Why not ask your father?" he retorted.

"I don't have a father," she mumbled, which made him pause.

He had met many orphans in his time, and most of them he paid no mind. Even an orphan's mind didn't dwell within this realm long enough to linger, and definitely not to the extent she had. He then began to wonder what made her so unique that she would linger here. She looked up at him sadly as he stared into her big, blue eyes. With soft sigh, which felt out of character even to him, he picked her up and held her as she stiffened against him. He could feel her pulse quickening in confusion as she stayed frozen. It was then that he could tell that she was one of the unlucky ones; how unlucky, he was unwilling to ask. Carefully, he set her down and allowed her to back up to a comfortable distance.

"I would be happy to meet you here in the world of dreams so that you are not alone if you like," he offered, knowing that something was special about her.

She tilted her head as she looked at him incredulously, and asked, "Who are you?"

When he opened his mouth to respond, it only took a split second to realize if he had told her the name by which he was feared that she would immediately shut down. Not wanting to scare her off, he wouldn't risk telling her. However, he could sense some righteousness in this small girl and knew that lying would work against him, too. So in that split second, he smiled and calmly answered, "Vlad, and what of your name?"

She looked at him, guard up as she thought it before she muttered, "Hannah."

Casually, he picked her up and looked at her with a smile, "Hannah, that's a lovely name." She laid against him sleepily, and he seemed to know as he said, "I shall see you again, my dear Hannah."

She rolled over as she looked at Miss Kari, her social worker. Sleepily, she rubbed her eyes as she sat up. Looking around to see the orphanage, she realized that Vlad was telling the truth about where they were. She hugged Zen bear as she thought about that and remembered that he said that he'd see her again.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Miss Kari started lifting her up, teasing, "Get out of bed, you lazy critter. Your benefactor wants to speak with you; mustn't keep him waiting."

Gwen immediately jumped out of bed and ran to the phone they always talked on as Miss Kari ran behind, yelling to wait and get dressed. Gwen didn't even wait as she sat down, grabbed the phone, and put it to her ear. She set Zen bear beside her as she greeted her benefactor.

"Hello Mr. G," she stated.

"Hello Gwen," his Scottish accent coming through softly, "being lazy again today, are we?"

"It's not my fault you're a morning person," she whined in defense, pulling a chuckle from him.

"Yes, well, the early bird does get the worm," he replied.

"Yes, but the lazy bird misses the hawk's breakfast bell," she countered as she watched Miss Kari smacked her own forehead.

"Is that so?" He chuckled. She nodded before she gnawed on her bottom lip. "Gwennie, what's on your mind?"

He had never asked that before, she thought as she inhaled. "Mr. G, what is the place that dreamers go before their dreams take shape? What is the 'in between?'"

**...**

**Alucard: You can't get away from me, can you?**

**MsN: Someone is Mr. Egotism.**

**Chase: Isn't he always?**

**Snape: That has been my understanding.**

**Alucard: Say what you want, but I always land in her stories one way or another.**

**MsN: Yeah, well this is Marvel's Dracula, not you.**

**Alucard: Ouch.**


	2. Our Next Meeting

**Here is the second chapter, this is where I experiment with the laws of the Realm of Dreams. Dracula is still going to have ****moments of being out of character because we all have moments in our dreams when we are ourselves. Gwen, however, is going to be more open than she would if he were to meet her in the Waking Realm.**

**...**

Gwen sat on a bench, swinging her feet this way and that as she stared at the wall opposite of her. It intrigued her greatly from the cascading water to the mirrors it cascaded over. It was very rare when she'd see a mirrored waterfall instead of one made of copper, especially in a mall. The mall itself was abandoned at the moment, but that didn't bother her as she giggled at her distorted reflection. She turned when she saw a dark mist heading her way in curiosity as well as alarm.

"You are a rather difficult girl to find, Hannah," Vlad teased as he walked out of the mists toward her. "What has it been now? Two months?"

He looked at her confused when she turned to the mirrors and then to him and back. When he looked in the direction she was looking in, he gulped, knowing his cover had been blown. Much to his surprise though, she tugged on his hand and made him stand in front of her as she giggled at her reflection. He thought she would be running in fear, or awaking from her dream at least.

"I always wondered if I could see my reflection through a vampire," she giggled to herself.

"Well, it looks like my cover is blown," he joked back. "Why aren't you afraid, though?"

"Because Mr. G says that if you wanted to eat me then you would have," she stated.

"Mr. G?" he implored.

"He's my benefactor, he said that mommy made him promise to take care of me after she had me," she explained. "He lives far away and says that I'm safer away from him. So, he tends to my needs in other ways."

"What other ways?" he asked.

"Well, he pays for my dance lessons, and recently, my voice lessons," Gwen admitted timidly.

"Anything else?" Vlad almost growled.

Gwen pouted as she snapped, "It's not like I'm spoiled. I got my Zen bear from a mom and pop shop. He was five dollars that I earned myself. It was Miss Leena's idea that I take dance lessons, and Mr. Renaldo heard me sing and offered me voice lessons. I told Mr. G that if the rest of the kids at the orphanage don't get Christmas presents than neither do I. Honestly, you act like I'm spoiled rotten like Miss Kari says Lorelei is." He stared at her in surprise as she crossed her arms and glared at him. Admittedly, he had jumped the gun on that one. Orphans received more privileges now in her time than when he was a lad. A benefactor was almost unheard of, though, it would make more sense if he was her father. Catching on, she exclaimed, "Mr. G is not my daddy, he said that he and mommy were only friends, and that his heart belongs elsewhere!"

"Is that so?" He replied as she nodded fiercely. He chuckled; she was adorable when she puffed out her cheeks. "Alright then, I offer my apologies, Hannah."

Soon there was murmuring echoing through the mall, alarming them to the fact that they were not alone. Vlad watched in surprise as Gwen hopped down and ran in that direction. He was quick to follow her as they made their way further into the mall. He was curious as he heard people, but nobody was around. He looked down when Gwen grasped his hand and looked around before looking up at him. His head turned to look in the same direction she was when he saw her head jerk.

He was surprised to say the least at the creature before them. Was it some demon? It certainly wasn't a creature _he_ had seen before. It stood there with its back arched and its hackles rose as a hyena's laugh was emitted from its throat. He tried to stop Gwen as she walked up to it excitedly and prepared for the nightmare to commence as it backed up, but to his surprise, its ears turned to face her before it sniffed at her eagerly in curiosity. She giggled as she hugged the beast's neck, receiving a sloppy kiss from its forked tongue.

It was a strange creature indeed. It possessed the body and head of a hyena, but its feet were that of a reptilian persuasion as was its tail. Gwen scratched through its fur, pulling a contented growl from the beast. It snapped at Vlad when he got too close before returning its attention happily to Gwen. Its burgundy mane was relaxed when Gwen gave it attention, but stood on end when it snapped at him. He glared at its pinkish, spotted fur and he growled right back at it the third time it dared to growl at him.

"Don't be mean to him," Gwen giggled, "he's a nice vampire."

Yes, he thought with a dry smirk, a 'nice vampire' indeed.

His eyes went wide as the beast grabbed Gwen's clothes and lifted her up like a pup before prancing off with her whining to be put down. He growled to himself as he chased after it, roaring at it to put the girl down. He paused as Gwen screamed before he saw her riding the beast as it ran wildly back toward him. He looked off in the direction they ran from to see a massive beast of a wolf chasing after them. He ran after Gwen in hopes of catching her before it did.

"Why are these creatures in a mall?" he groaned out loud.

He turned when the wolf paused as its ear perked up. Listening, he could hear the mumbling of a man's voice as the wolf faded from view. He sighed, knowing that Gwen would be all right before finding it peculiar that the two of them were not only sharing a dream with each other, but the wolf as well. He turned to the strange hybrid that was still carrying Gwen and wondered if the hybrid was dreaming as well.

"He was a cranky wolf," Gwen muttered.

"Indeed he was," he replied, "and does _she_ mind carrying you, Hannah?"

Gwen looked up at him, and answered, "I just grabbed her when we saw him. Plus, she hasn't tried to bounce me off."

He tried to hide his smirk as she smiled up at him shamelessly. The beast just stood there unamused by all of this. Carefully, she laid herself down while making sure that Gwen didn't fall from her back. Vlad immediately assumed that she was a mother with pups by watching that, especially by how she glared up at him when Gwen got off and hugged his leg. With a mocking smirk, he stroked back Gwen's bangs while the creature glared at him sourly. When she yawned, he listened intently as he began to hear a voice, a woman's voice.

_"Wake up Cleo," she chortled in a Scottish brogue, "quit chasing rabbits, you silly girl."_

So, your name is Cleo, he thought as she faded from view.

Gwen gasped in awe as she watched. When Cleo was gone, he turned to her and hoisted her up to be eye level with him. She giggled as he smiled at her before twisting in his arms to look behind her. This barren mall obviously intrigued her on many levels, and he couldn't blame her, it was different on some level. She nodded animatedly when he asked her if she would like to explore it while they were there. He had always considered himself a curious man, but after becoming a vampire, that curiosity grew to a whole new level. If he were to be honest, that curiosity probably got him in more trouble than the proverbial cat.

However, this mall was proving to be nothing more than a hall. He then wondered if it wasn't fully developed in the dream yet. Soon, they were back to the cascading waterfall and the bench. With a heavy sigh, he sat down on the bench and watched her as she ran the length of the wall. She had so much energy that he hoped she would keep it as she got older. He imagined the woman she would grow into, and it wetted his appetite greatly. Vlad bit his bottom lip as she walked up to him and sat beside him. He smiled at her as she reclined against him. This time they faded into the waking world simultaneously, leaving the mall barren in the land of dreams.

**...**

**Snape: Who's the Scotswoman that owns Cleo?**

**MsN: Spoilers.**

**Alucard: You aren't a Whovian!**

**MsN: Doesn't mean I don't know the source. I don't object to watching it when my Whovian friends do.**

**Alucard grumbles.**


	3. I'm becoming a big girl, now

**Okay, a second chapter in one night, you're a lucky reader. This is where we start getting a few dialogue heavy chapters, and I have a few. We also learn a bit about Gwen's personal life. I hope that you all enjoy.**

**...**

Gwen sat at the edge of the bridge as she teased the gators beneath her. She smiled, twirling the Japanese parasol in her hand, knowing that she'd never be able to do this in real life. She'd tickle their noses with her bare toes when they jumped out of the water at her. She had been doing this for a while it seemed as she waited.

"Hannah?" Vlad called behind her as she turned and smiled at him.

"You, sir, are late," she teased, pulling a grin from him. "It's been almost three years now."

"My apologies," he replied as he pulled her to her feet. "How is life in the land of the living?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," she mumbled.

"Your benefactor decided to quit you?" he teased in return.

"No, more like I wish my foster family would," she groaned, "they won't even let me talk to him. They say that the spawn of Satan doesn't deserve such charity, especially from such a nice man."

He winced at "spawn of Satan" as he implored, "Surely you exaggerate?"

"I wish," she sighed. "Honestly, from what Miss Kari said about my previous family, this one seems worse. I'm waiting for her to leave me in the backyard where crooks can get me easily."

"You're joking," he exclaimed.

"No, Miss Kari and Miss Leena both said that I have never had much luck with foster families," she admitted.

He guided her to a gazebo that he remembered nearby as this time it was his dreamscape from a memory of his. He had her sit as he willed a bottle of wine and two glasses for them to appear on the table. He poured her a glass as he asked, "Would you mind elaborating for me?"

She smirked at him as the glass he handed her turned into a teacup and saucer. "This might be a dream, but I'm still a minor." He chuckled, letting it go when she thanked him anyway. "Well, I suppose I should start with my first family, the Nixons, and no, they aren't related to the president… I asked. Miss Leena said that they were a loving couple, but that they gave me back when they had found out that they were pregnant." He growled at that, finding it completely unfair. "My second family was a very loving family also, but she said that one day the police just showed up with me at the orphanage with no explanation except that they were arrested." He looked at her curiously upon hearing that. "The Adairs, my third family, were horrid. I only remember bits and pieces of them, and have mostly bad memories of Mrs. Adair. Mr. G says that I blocked out that night."

"What happened?" he implored.

"I apparently did something to upset her," Gwen stated. "So as a punishment, she told me to stand outside. Miss Leena said this is what I had told her when I got back to the orphanage. 'She had made a wish about goblins and taking me away. I turn around and there's a scary man walking up to me. Then a green lady the same size as me saved me, and walked me back home.'"

He nodded as he sipped a little more from his glass. "So, this family right now would be…?"

"My fourth," she answered, "Miss Leena was so appalled that she refused to let any other foster family have me until now. Mr. G wasn't happy either, and he has been having the hardest time getting back in touch with me. He can't stand that woman. He says that he has no need for self righteous, religious fanatics and that I had no need for them either."

"The world seems to be full of them now. Hannah, how old are you?"

"I just recently turned 10."

"And yet, you speak almost like an adult."

She blushed and countered, "What's wrong with that?"

"It's usually a sign of a girl, who doesn't have many friends her own age."

"I don't; not really, Adonis is really the only friend I have that is my age. Most of them are older than I am, like my big brother, DJ. Sure, we're not blood, but he's the closest thing to true family that I have had in a long time." That answers that question at least, he thought. "Plus, I'm becoming a big girl, now. So, I might as well act like one. It keeps me out of trouble at least."

"It's not much fun growing up before you ought, though."

"No," she agreed before she sighed dreamily, "but that is what dancing is for."

"You're still dancing, but what about the whole charity…"

"Mr. G insisted that I still take my classes. So, I have been sneaking out."

"Such a naughty, little girl," he teased.

"Ah, she brought upon herself, like we all do," she retorted. "I'm not going to stop doing what I love just because she has a broom stuck up her rear."

"Sure that it isn't a rosary?" he joked.

"And you call me naughty," she chortled.

They shared a good laugh before they simply sat in silence. It was rather nice. Not many people can sit comfortably in silence, especially two people as different as them. They watched as the fireflies started to dance around them. He was wondering where they had been as even in his dreams, he dwelled in darkness. He turned to her when she giggled to see the fireflies flying around her and tickling her face. Their glow against her pale hair gave her an angelic look, contrasting completely with the reputation this current family was trying to give her.

"Where are we, by the way?" she asked, "I've never been to a place like this."

"We're in Louisiana," he replied. "I had been here once during the Civil War."

"How old are you?" she then inquired.

"Now, that would be telling," he countered.

"Aw, you're such a tease," she chuckled. "Was there a woman that you remember from then?"

"There was," he admitted, "I enjoyed our time together."

"What happened to her?"

"She died."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I never was able to hold onto women who were pure for long."

"I suppose that's one of the drawbacks of being a vampire, huh?"

"I suppose it is. What kind of dance do you study?"

"I told my teacher that I want to learn it all, as much as I can."

"Really?"

"Yes, when I dance, I feel free."

"Have you learned ballroom dancing, yet?" he inquired.

"No," she sighed, "I'd love to, but my instructor said that she doesn't know how to ballroom dance. Plus, I have no one to learn with."

He stood up as he held out his hand for her, "I'll teach you then. You'll not find a better teacher than me."

She took his hand nervously as he could feel her pulse flutter through her fingertips. He escorted her to the grass before taking her hand and placing his other on her waist. In a hushed tone, he informed her about proper form and what each partner was to do. He could tell that she was soaking up every bit like a sponge, and he reveled in it, not even his own servants listened to him so intently anymore. He started her out slow. She was still young, and didn't need to be rushed. Plus, he had all the time in the world. It was while they danced that he noticed how short she was, and it amused him a bit. He couldn't really call her tiny, but that was because she was already developing the hips of a woman.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"Well, if I were to be honest," he chuckled, "you are."

"Why? Am I doing it wrong?" she implored.

"No," he replied, "it just took me till now to realize how short you are, but I can't call you tiny."

"Yeah yeah," she grumbled, "my big butt prevents that. DJ says the same thing whenever he or his boyfriend are teasing me. Even my dance instructor comments on it. If I hadn't met her boyfriend, I'd swear she was a lesbian."

He laughed at her response as she glared at him with that adorable pout of hers. He wanted to feel bad that she was being teased, but the irony that everyone was noticing it made it a little amusing. Admittedly, she _was _being a rather good sport about it. He was reluctant to let her go as she started to fade from view. When she was completely out of sight, he sighed as he roamed what was once one of his old, stomping grounds.

He hoped that she wasn't getting in any trouble because he knew that it would be his fault. Normally he wouldn't care, but he knew what it was like to be persecuted by religious fanatics. He sat down as he thought about all the horrible things that could happen to her and it infuriated him that he wasn't there to deal with them personally. It confused him almost as he thought about it. He couldn't call it love, he doubted that he had ever felt that in a long time, but he could dare to call it fondness. How could he have become fond of the girl within three visits? He snorted in amusement as he faded from the realm of dreams himself.

**...**

**MsN: Yay!**

**Alucard pouts**

**MsN: What are you pouting for? You can't be jealous.**

**Chase: I think he is.**

**MsN kisses his cheek: Don't be**

**Alucard: ^_^**


	4. To Enjoy Each Other's Company

**So, just let you know, one of my other characters from one of my other stories is mentioned in this chapter. I wanted to show a more playful side to Dracula. I hope you all enjoy.**

**...**

Vlad looked around as he tried to find Gwen. All he could see were gravestones, some of which he would recoil from until he found her. She was staring up at a peculiar statue as he cautiously came up behind her. He looked up, wondering why the statue of a näcken was in a cemetery and why it looked so familiar.

"I suppose her family didn't want her to be lonely," she muttered.

"What?" he questioned as he looked at her.

"All of her family is paired off," she pointed out, "but she isn't."

He looked around to see that she was right, and then looked at the script on the headstone itself.  
>"'Demeter Evegene McNair, born May 13, 1725 and died December 30, 1788. A rebel until the very day she died.' Hmm, it's a shame that I never got to meet her. She sounds like my kind of woman."<p>

"Vlad," Gwen scolded.

"What?" he chuckled before pausing, "I had heard of a pirate by the name of McNair… Wonder if she has any relation to him."

"Who knows," Gwen responded. "Where is this cemetery?"

"Scotland," he answered. Upon gazing at the statue, he smirked as he playfully shoved Gwen. "You have his eyes."

"What?" she asked before looking, "No I don't."

He laughed as he guided her away from the grave with her smirking up at him before glancing over her shoulder at the grave. "How have you been since I last saw you?"

"They sent me back to the orphanage that morning," she replied as he winced. "I want to say thank you if you were the last nail in the coffin. So, thank you."

"You're welcome," he mumbled in confusion.

"Other than that, it's been rather uneventful," she commented, "How about you?"

"Trying not to get slain lately," he answered as they sat on a bench and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"How often do they try?" she asked.

"I've been slain more times than I can count," he muttered before smirking, "their problem is that I keep coming back."

"You must be a very powerful vampire if that is the case," she mentioned in a moment of awe.

"I am," he replied in a prideful tone.

"That must be exhausting from time to time."

"It is. That is why I tend to travel after a while. It breaks the monotony."

"I'd like to travel. It would be nice to get away from everything for a bit."

"It gets lonely, though."

"Is it more lonely than being surrounded by people and feeling like you're not even there?"

Vlad thought about it before he sighed, "No, it's not."

They sat there in silence for a while, just thinking. Vlad turned as Gwen intertwined her fingers into his over her shoulder. He smiled softly before looking out over the graveyard, watching the mists come in. He didn't think anything of it when she leaned against him. They simply enjoyed the quiet as well as the scenery, but mostly they were enjoying the company. Vlad was enjoying not having to worry about keeping appearances or show that he was _still_ Lord of the Vampires. Gwen was enjoying not having someone judge her as they were few and far in between.

He didn't know how long they sat there like that before he realized that he was supposed to be teaching her how to dance. She looked up at him in confusion as he stood until he offered her his hand, which she took. As he twirled her around, the scenery changed to a massive ballroom full of his many servants. He had her in an ornate, red ball gown as he wore more formal attire as well. She looked around at their surroundings before looking up to him in uncertainty.

"But I've only had one lesson," she objected.

"You'll be fine," he countered, "Just trust me."

He made sure to start off slow for her sake as she followed his lead perfectly. He could tell that she was having some difficulties, especially with the dress, but he paid them no mind. His servants thought nothing of it, except for maybe her young age. However, they had enough intellect to know better than to comment to him about it. She was catching on quick as he decided to up the ante and challenge her with something more complicated. At first, it threw her off, but eventually she caught on and started keeping pace. He was very impressed that she was doing so well.

"I can't believe it," she stated, "I never catch on this quick."

"Is that so?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I always have to keep on trying until I finally master a move," she answered. "I love dancing, but I'm just not very good at it."

"What makes a dancer good is their passion," he stated, "not their talent."

She blushed with a smile as she lowered her head. He twirled her around when a grin on his face as he pulled her in closer. He told her that as she got older, he would teach her more complicated dances. She smiled in excitement at the thought as she beamed up at him. They continued to waltz amongst his servants as they turned to watch him and her. Slowly, they had begun to fade all around them as they continued on dancing.

Vlad turned when it was only the two of them left as he finally stopped. With a turn, they were back in the cemetery again at the bench they were previously at. He wrapped an arm around her as she snuggled into him. Looking back at the statue, he sneered as he realized why the näcken looked so familiar.

"Vlad?" she questioned.

"I just realized why that statue looked so familiar," he growled.

"Oh?"

"He is a ruler of the faeries, the Erlkönig. I had faced him and his brother once before when I resided in my original form."

"Your original form?"

"Yes, it was destroyed ultimately and I had received this one, which I have held onto greedily." He grinned evilly as he prodded her, "Do you want to know the funny thing now?"

"What?" she asked.

"I look like I could almost pass as his brother's twin now," he chuckled. "It has been a thorn in their sides ever since they found out."

"You are positively prime evil," she stated.

"I hope that was two words," he warned teasingly.

"But of course," she countered, pulling another chuckle from him.

He paused when she stood and then crawled into his lap as she snuggled against him again. He hugged her close as he leaned back. She was still too small for him to recline his head against hers, but he had a feeling that she would reach her growth spurt soon enough. He breathed in her scent nonetheless as she relaxed. He knew he was getting ready to lose her as she snuggled some more against him. For as long as he could, he held onto her as she faded in his arms.

Gwen opened her eyes sleepily and rubbed them as she sat up. The children around her were in various stages of waking up. She looked up to see Miss Kari walking up to her. She sat there waiting, knowing she was going to call her, "Lazy Critter," her favorite nickname for her and then tell her to hurry. As she suspected, everything played out as she walked to the phone to talk with Mr. G. She was rubbing her eyes as she put the receiver to her ear.

"Being lazy again today, are we Gwennie?" Mr. G teased.

"I like sleeping in, I hope you know, Mr. Early Bird," she replied, sticking out her tongue.

He chuckled, "I know that very well, my little Night Owl." She beamed at that. "So, what have you been up to lately, besides being lazy?"

"I'm starting to learn tap dancing, and Mr. Renaldo has me practicing opera," she answered, "and DJ took me out to lunch yesterday."

"He went for tacos again, didn't he?" he implored.

"Uh huh," Gwen commented.

"With his love for tacos, it's a wonder his other choices," he stated.

"That is surprisingly dirty for you, Mr. G," she muttered.

"I've had a bunch of the youth hanging around here," he admitted.

"Red?" Gwen asked anxiously.

"Now, you know that she doesn't like me Gwennie," he remarked.

"Oh," she pouted before she thought about something, "Mr. G could you tell me about the Erlkönig, please?"

"Did your dreamscape friend tell you about him?" He implored.

**...**

**MsN: Yay!**

**Alucard: Well aren't you just peachy?**

**MsN: I am!**

**Chase: Good, then GET BACK TO MY STORY!**

**Alucard: _Your_ story?**


	5. The Level of Trust

**As you probably can tell from my previous chapter, Mr. G is a hint to another character that I love. So, I don't claim any ownership to him either. This chapter will be a little shorter than the rest, but I hope that you enjoy nonetheless. Poor Hannah is fairing too well at the moment.**

**...**

Vlad looked around, surprised to see more detail in the mall since the last time he and Gwen were there. He soon heard the water of the cascading waterfall and paused when he saw Gwen standing there. She was just gazing at the wall as if in trance, and he knew something was wrong as he made his way over to her. She didn't even turn to acknowledge him when he was beside her as she swayed almost drunkenly. Upon seeing the flush across her cheeks, he pulled off one of his gauntlets and placed his palm against her forehead before placing the back of his hand against her cheek. It was comparable to putting his hand next to a roaring flame as she leaned into it.

"So cool," she mumbled as she swayed more violently this time.

Vlad acted on instinct as he lifted her up and carried her over to the bench nearby. He set her on his lap as he held her tightly, cursing her for being such a foolish girl. She muttered something about falling into the harbor and a young man pulling her out. She shuddered against him a little before settling with a slight shiver. He worried as she wheezed as he had never dealt with a person who was sick in their dreams as well as the waking world. Normally, their dreams would just be a frenzy and unfocused from the fever. It only informed him of how powerful this fever held her as he tried to steal the warmth from it. He squeezed her against his body to pull the heat into his body as she didn't even put up a fuss. He loosened his grip when she choked slightly from the force he was using.

"You could have just slept, Hannah," he stated, "It wouldn't have hurt my feelings."

"I wanted to see you," she squeaked.

"You silly girl," he muttered.

"Mr. G says the same thing," she said with a light chuckle before breaking into a fit of coughs. "He said… he used to say the… the same thing to my mother."

"Did he now?" he commented, "Don't laugh; you can barely breathe as it is."

"He told me that he was very surprised by who my father was," she continued as he panicked slightly.

"Did he know your father?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, she told him that he was just some guy she met…" she wheezed, "in the rain. They had both expected my father to be another… friend of hers. My blonde hair made it obvious… who I belonged to, though."

He remembered that people started reminiscing when they were getting ready to give up the ghost, and that thought haunted him as he asked, "Is that why she gave you away?"

"Mr. G said that she did it to…" she hummed, "to protect me. Vlad?"

"Hmm?" he grunted, dreading what might come next. He had never been good with letting go.

"Do you think I'll ever find a family that will love me?" she asked.

It wasn't what he expected, but it hurt just the same astonishingly. "You will Hannah; they may not be what you expect them to be. They might just be the biggest mess of misfits there is, but you will. You just need to remember that family isn't always blood."

"That is surprisingly nostalgic for a vampire like you," she teased before going into another coughing fit.

He bit back the smile as he held her close to steady her, "I suppose it is."

"I'm not going to die, you silly man," she scolded playfully. "No matter how bad this cold is, I'm not going to be taken down so easily."

He looked at her as she smiled up at him while gently stroking his cheek with her thumb, her fingers splayed across his jawline. He smiled bitterly, wanting to believe her. "How can I believe that?"

"You're going to have to trust me," she stated sleepily, "like I do, you."

"You shouldn't trust a creature like me, Hannah," he admitted, "I am selfish, I always have been, and I always will be. A monster such as I can never put your needs and wants before my own. It is simply against my nature."

"And yet, you are holding me close instead of devouring me like any other monster would," she countered. "I am willing to accept the consequences that come with trusting you."

He didn't know how to respond as he held her tight. She snuggled against him as she tried to breathe evenly. They didn't move or talk for the rest of the dream as he held her close to his unbeating heart. He didn't know what to do when she began to fade in his grasp. When she was gone, he sat there coming to grasp with the fact that he might never see her again. However, after shaking the thought viciously from his head, he decided that he would trust her and hoped that she wouldn't break it like so many others have.

**...  
><strong>

**Alucard: You based that off of me.**

**MsN: Fans can say all they want about Hellsing OCs, but you get attached to people and your dialogue with Walter before you two duked it out is proof.**

**Alucard chuckles**

**Snape: That scares me**

**Chase: It should.**

**Snape: O_o**


	6. Ebb and Flow

**Another chapter ****tonight, just because. This is where I experiment a little more with the laws of the Realm of Dreams. I hope you all enjoy.**

**...**

Vlad looked out over the sea as he sat in the sand with a dejected look on his face. He had been worrying about Gwen for a week now. If he could have hunted her down, he would have turned her to appease his selfish need to keep her, but that wouldn't have been trusting her. There was a full moon out, but he truly would have enjoyed at least seeing a sunset. How could he though when all he ever knew now was the night? He sighed as he thought glumly about how nothing ever goes his way.

His eyes shifted as he saw someone surfing the wave rising before him, but then stared at the sand before him when he saw a second, larger person. It's not her, he thought sourly, so much for trust. He was pulled from his depressing thought when he saw two feet before him. He looked up in surprise to see Gwen and even more surprised to see a massive form of her Zen bear walk up behind her.

"What's with the face?" she asked.

"You're alright," he said, more so to himself than anyone else.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she returned.

He paused, surprised that she was confused by his response and wondered if she even remembered the dream. With a small smile, he shook his head and said it was nothing before looking back at Zen bear, who simply saluted him. He cocked an eyebrow when he looked back at her. She just smiled shamelessly before bumping fists with the bear as he turned and went back to the sea. With a soft sigh, she sat next to him and watched the waves. He looked at her as she elbowed him gently.

"Want to go surfing?" she asked.

"I can't," he answered.

"Why not?"

"Because even in my dreams, I am plagued by the same weaknesses that plague my every waking moment. Why do you think it is always night in my dreams?"

"Because that is all you know."

"Do you wish to drown me? You'd probably be the first to succeed in permanently destroying me if that is the case?"

She kissed his cheek, surprising him as she retorted, "I promise that if you sink, I'll drag you back to shore."

He couldn't stop the smirk that reached his face before he sighed with resignation as he stood. She giggled as she grabbed her board and ran toward the waves. He knew that there was a pout on his face as a board appeared in his hand and he trudged toward the waves. He stopped at the water's edge as he looked down where it barely reached his toes as he debated on going through with this. No woman is worth pain staking agony, he thought sourly as he prepared to back up. He roared in rage when he was lifted up and carried into the waves. He hissed as his board was placed on the water before he was placed on it. He looked to see Zen bear looking down on him as he pointed to his head then to his heart.

Gwen chortled as she waded up next to him, "He's saying that you're in your head too much. Fears don't exist in the heart."

"This heart doesn't beat," he argued, "All I have is my head."

"And yet, you are on the water," she countered.

He paused as he noticed that he wasn't in any kind of pain. The water prickled a little, but it wasn't even a mere annoyance. He refused to look at her as she smirked at him. Nothing changes, he thought, women always think they're right. She gave him point by point instructions on what to do as she knew that vampires tended to be fast learners. He smirked at her when she said that before she got on her board.

"I have a question," he stated. "Why the trunks?"

"Why not?" she countered. "What if I don't want any naughty boys eyeing my bootilicious rump?"

He laughed as she smiled coyly at him. He looked over his shoulder when she did to see a wave coming up. He followed her lead as she paddled toward it before she turned herself. Vlad looked back at the wave in slight trepidation as he did everything she told him to and was keen to remember that she said that balance was everything. He was doing so good until he realized a little too late that he should have traveled along the wave instead with it as it crashed, taking him under. When he settled at the bottom, he glared at the surface as he could hear Gwen calling out his name. He started walking back to the shore when he felt two hands on his shoulder and turned to see Gwen smiling at him while holding her breath. It did make him feel better to know she came for him. He wasn't that far off shore as his head breached the water shortly.

It wasn't long before he had gotten the hang of it, and he was surfing alongside her and Zen bear. He had to admit, out of all the dreams he had had, this one was probably the most fun. He groaned happily as he sat back down on the sands and chuckled when Gwen sat in between his legs as a bonfire appeared in front of them. He looked at Zen bear peculiarly as he walked up with an octopus on his head like a hat as Gwen laughed when he greeted them by talking it off and putting it back on. He shook his head while a grin stayed on his face. The personality she gave that bear is certainly something, he thought. They sat like that for the rest of the dream, not even talking. He found himself surprisingly content when she and Zen bear faded away, knowing that he'd see her again.

**...**

**Snape: Another chapter?**

**MsN: Well, I have quite a few ready.**

**Snape: Then why not upload them all?**

**Alucard: Because she's an incorrigible tease.**

**MsN: ^.^**


	7. A Walk in Cascading Gardens

**Well, I just got my first graphic novel with Dracula in it, and I see that I don't have him _entirely _out of character. Oh I can wait for my next one to come in. Here is another chapter with Dracula and Gwen. I certainly hope that you all enjoy.  
><span>**

**...**

Vlad walked casually through the mall, impressed by the growth since he had last been here. He looked up at one of the upper levels of a cascading garden within the mall to see Gwen waving at him. When he looked past her, he grew confused as to why he wasn't bursting into flames at the sun coming through the frosted windows. She tilted her head in confusion before looking back at him with a carefree smile as she shrugged. He shrugged as well before flying up to her level. She gave him room to land as she asked how he had been.

He smiled as he answered her before returning the question right back to her. She smiled as she told him about her lessons and what she was learning in school. He freely corrected her on some of the historical facts she was being told. He didn't hold it against her; he knew that as time progressed the truth became more diluted. He was still surprised at how strong that evolution fad was still going.

They paused when they heard murmuring and looked over the edge to see blurred shapes rushing this way and that. Some of them would pause long enough for a person to be visible before they became a blur again. It was then that the murmurs they heard the first time made sense to him.

"This is a high traffic area for dreamers it seems," he commented.

"Do you think they know that they are dreaming of the same place other people are dreaming about?" Gwen asked.

Vlad shook his head, "No, people believe that their dreams are all unique to them like their fingerprints. I, myself, was one of them at one point in time."

"Was that depressing when you found out?" she implored.

"A little at first," he confessed, "but then I found it to be a little fun. You never know whose dreams you'll walk into." She gave him a look before she climbed up the edge of the balcony. "What are you doing?"

"It'll take too long to find the stairs," she replied before she leapt off.

He leapt over to try and catch her, but waited as he watched her float down safely. Breathing a sigh of relief, he thought, Thank goodness she is one of those dreamers. He landed behind her as he watched her go to a shop that was built into the corner itself. They both blanched at the sight of some of the dresses in it before moving on to look at others. Vlad looked over to Gwen when he noticed that she was looking outside the shop trepidatiously. He glanced over his shoulder to see a small mob of punk vampires eyeing her. He glared at them as he moved further in between them and her, stating his claim. They snarled and hissed at him, especially after he closed the gate to prove his point. He turned and walked over to where she was, now hovering over her as they plastered themselves to the gates, trying to break through. He eyed each and every one of them snarling and snapping as he made note of their features, planning on punishing them later for challenging him.

"Bunch of big bullies," she grumbled, pulling an amused look to his face.

Yes, he thought light heartedly, we can be, can't we? He didn't let much space get between her and himself as he kept eyeing the punks outside. He looked at her curiously as she sighed. It was a surprise when she said that all of these dresses were too "prom dressy." When he suggested that she imagine a dress herself, she responded that it was too hard as she couldn't settle on an idea. Don't I know how that is, he thought in return. She looked at the door before looking at him. Lifting her off the ground, he smirked at the mongrels as he gently, but possessively pressed his face to her belly. They snarled in rage as she looked at them with one hand on his shoulder and the other combing through his hair.

With a turn, they were now in another ballroom full of dancers. She looked at him incredulously as he simply stated that everything was fine. He had her in burgundy while he wore black as he set her on her feet. Casually, he guided her to center before leading her in a slower waltz. He treated this as more of review as she still wasn't ready for the more complicated lessons. She was still doing rather well, which caused him to ask her if she had been practicing. She nodded as she stated that she practiced every day. It brought a smile to his face to know that he had left such an impression.

They didn't stay long as they returned to the hanging gardens in the mall. He looked and was glad to see that they had the mall to themselves as he followed her up. Looking at the gardens, they reminded him of the legendary Hanging Gardens of Babylon. Granted, he had never actually seen them, but he had read about them. All he had ever found when he went to their location was ruins weathered down by time itself. He wondered if they were the inspiration behind these gardens.

Before he realized it, they had reached the top as Gwen looked out the frosted windows at the shapes of green from the leaves outside. He looked in amazement as the light touched him and he didn't burn. Maybe my weaknesses have no effect on me in the realm of dreams, he thought. He then looked at her briefly and thought, Maybe it has something to do with her. Despite his long life, he still did not fully understand the realm of dreams and the rules that applied to them. He now knew that this place was part of her dreamscape as she lived in the light still, while he never could, not anymore. For the first time in a long while, he was at a loss of what to do with himself. His selfish wants were arguing with each other and it only succeeded in forming a headache. Gwen looked at him as he began to fade away.

"Until next time, Hannah," he murmured.

"See you then," she promised.

He opened his eyes and groaned as his head ached with a pounding force that nauseated him. With a growl, he opened his coffin and thought of something to nurse this headache. It was then that a grin appeared upon his face as he knew what would do the trick. He then set out to find the poor fools that had dared to cross him and try and take what belonged to him.

**...**

**MsN yawns**

**Snape: Alright you, go to bed. You have packing to do tomorrow.**

**Chase: Packing?**

**Alucard: You didn't know?**

**Snape: She's moving.**

**MsN's head hits the desk: ZZZZzzzzzz**


	8. Back in the Bayou

**Yet another chapter, and this one is going to be dialogue heavy. I'm going to admit that I took a little inspiration from Hellsing in this chapter. I hope that you enjoy.**

**...**

Vlad licked his bloodied fingers lazily like a bear licking off honey from his paws. He sat in the roots of a great weeping willow. He reclined back into them, content as can be. Gwen walked up to him as soon as she saw him. She gave him this look when she realized what he was doing that he just found so amusing as he chuckled.

"That's just nasty," she muttered with a 'bleh' face.

"Maybe for you," he teased.

"Who were they?" she asked.

"Those punks from last time," he replied nonchalantly.

"I thought vampires fed off of humans?" she implored.

"Powerful vampires such as myself have been known to cannibalize our own under certain circumstances," he admitted. "It is all well and good that I did, they were a bunch of little gluttons that would have given away the vampire nation eventually."

"So the phrase, 'better safe than sorry' applies?" she commented.

He smiled in response before he pulled her down with his clean hand and had her sit with him amongst the roots. He held her as she wrapped her arms around his while continued cleaning off his other hand. They watched the scenery as she seemed to get heavier. He muttered that she can't fall asleep in a dream as she said that she couldn't help it and he was comfy. He looked at her as if she had muttered insanity.

"Comfy?" he exclaimed in disbelief as she nodded, "I have been called a great many things, but I have never been called comfy before."

She giggled before he realized that that line had once been uttered before by an actor known as the Duke. He frowned at that, not believing he had just repeated a line from a Western film. He asked her if she had found that funny and proceeded to tickle her when she didn't respond. She wriggled and squealed when he did that. After a bit of squirming, she had escaped his grasp and ran off giggling all the way. A moment or two later, he stood and slowly followed her muttering about girls wiggling in the most inopportune places and times. He knew that she most likely didn't know what was taking him so long or why it would, and he was to blame for it happening anyways. Vlad looked this way and that, impressed that she could hide so efficiently. It was when he passed the gazebo that he found her laying on the back of a gator.

"You have a fascination with predators, don't you?" he asked as she looked up at him innocently.

"He's being lazy," she replied, "so I thought that I'd try and rub his belly… He won't roll over."

"That's probably a good thing," Vlad chuckled. He picked her up as the gator groaned in discrepancy. "This one is mine; you'll have to find your own."

He paid the creature no mind as it turned and followed him to the gazebo. He didn't even pay it any mind when it crawled up into the gazebo with them, groaning all the while. She muttered that he was a talkative gator as Vlad agreed with her amusedly. A wine glass as well as teacup and saucer appeared before them as he had her sit in his lap this time. She grabbed her saucer while he took the glass. He figured now would be a good time for them to catch up with each other.

"So, how's school?" he asked.

"So boring, Lorelei keeps asking me what grades I got to see if she can brag about hers."

"What kind of grades do you get?"

"Mostly A's and B's, I'm on the honor roll."

"Impressive. Who might I ask is this Lorelei character? You've mentioned her once before."

"She seems to think that she's my arch nemesis. I don't know why. Mr. G says that it's because she is insecure about herself, especially after she found out all of the things she had gotten as a baby were my hand-me-downs."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Remember the Nixons?"

"Aye?"

"Turns out Lorelei was the baby that they were pregnant with when they gave me back."

"So, they kept everything that they got for you and just handed you back like you were a horse they were just testing out?"

"Not everything, I got to keep one blanket that I liked. I still have it."

"'One blanket,' honestly…"

"I also got to keep some of the clothes. Sister Kathy turned a few of them into a quilt for me. She does it as a hobby for the children of the orphanage."

"She doesn't think you are evil?"

"No, she said that chaos follows me, but it is not truly evil and neither am I. I don't get what she means by that, but Mr. G says that she is one who sees without blinders of their skewed religion."

"She sounds like she has a devout faith and an open mind. Those kind of people are hard to find nowadays, but they are more plentiful than they were in my youth."

"Miss Leena really likes her."

"What else is there?"

"Adonis is getting weird. His mommy doesn't like me spending the night because she says that her 'dirty, little boy' will corrupt me."

Vlad genuinely laughed at that as Gwen looked at him like he was weird. "Leave it to a mother's intuition. How old is he?"

"He's 12, why?"

"That explains a lot. He sounds like an early bloomer."

"It explains what?" She implored earnestly.

"Nothing," he said with a chuckle, which left her pouting as she stared ahead. "How often do you and this Mr. G speak with each other?"

She stuck out her lower lip, knowing that he changed the subject on purpose before answering. "It used to be once a month, but after I started seeing you, he has made it to where it is every two weeks if not more."

"Why do you suppose that is?"

"Well, at first, it felt like he spoke to me out of obligation to keeping his word with my mother. Now, however, I keep asking him these questions that intrigue him, I guess."

"What kind of questions?"

"Well, it started when I asked him about the 'in between.' He just lit up and asked about how I knew about that."

"He sounds like a very astute man."

"He knows a lot of things. He even told me about the Erlkönig, but he didn't know of any stories of him fighting any vampires. He did admit that most of their stories were probably lost to even the Fae themselves."

"Smart man, I might have to keep an eye out for any man whose last name starts with 'G,' lest I want to find a stake in my heart."

"You don't."

"How would you know?" He smoothed her hair back casually.

"Because he says that he can't leave where he lives and new people don't ever show up there. That's weird, huh?"

"That is indeed _odd_. Where do you live?"

"I'm not allowed to say."

"Mr. G?" He grunted in mild frustration as well as humor when she nodded her head. The man is almost too smart to be human, he thought. He cut me off right at the source before I even planned on making that move. He must be one hell of a chess player.

"So, you take your job of keeping the vampires safe seriously, huh?"

"I do. I know that many popular medias today play it out that we could live in relative harmony if humans knew we exist, but that's not true. Humans would try to hunt my kind to extinction, and in return, they would be hunted down as nothing more than cattle." He tightened his grip on her at the thought of her living in such a world.

"That scares you, doesn't it?"

"Maybe it does, but only because it would eventually lead to the end of vampires ultimately. Every other attempt humanity has tried would be child's play to the war of which I speak. It would return the world to the Dark Ages, and while a part of me revels in the thought of humanity knowingly fearing my people, another part that yearns to simply exist knows that I can't allow it to happen… Not yet anyway."

"So, it eventually will happen?"

"It will be long after you have left this world, my dear. Worry not and enjoy what life has to offer you."

"Do you have any kids?"

"I have had many children in my time. There are some who still walk this earth, whether alongside me or not. My children who aren't beside me are never far away as they seek my demise."

"That's depressing."

He smiled softly as he thought about it. It was depressing to know that his own children could hate him, none more than his daughter, Lilith, and he could never blame her even though it certainly frustrated him. He wondered how long it had been since he had a child that loved him. It was part of his curse though, wasn't it? To never be loved by his own? He was amazed by how much it depressed him now when he had pondered on it while updating his memoirs and it hadn't affected him then. Was it because she had asked that made it feel so personal now?

"Vlad?"

"Hmm?"

"Did I upset you?"

"Hmm?" He hadn't realized that he had rested his head against hers until he lifted it up at her question. "No, I just… I guess I never really thought about it."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered.

"Don't be," he commented, "it is in your nature to ask. I shall not ask a child to defy its nature."

"I'm not a child," she pouted.

He chuckled as he again tightened his grip on her reassuringly. "You are, even if you are a 100 years old, you will always be a child to me."

"That just means that you're an old man," she replied as he laughed.

It was then that a great yawn escaped them both. He rested his chin on her head as they gazed at the fireflies before them. He groaned when she squirmed and wiggled in his lap until he looked at her in mild confusion as she faced him and placed an affectionate kiss on his cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they slowly faded into the waking realm.

"Remember that I love you," she mumbled, "okay Vlad?"

"I will," he whispered back.

**...**

**Alucard: That world you have him talking about isn't Hellsing.**

**MsN: No, that was inspired by Vampire Hunter D.**

**Snape: Post apocalyptic?**

**MsN: Pretty much.**

**Alucard: It'd be a world in which I can get away with doing things to you.**

**Snape: O.O**


	9. The Sleeping Queen

**Okay, I'm going to admit that I used _"The Long Song" _from _Doctor Who_ in this chapter, only because when I dream I hear songs I have never heard before. I remember dreaming about a lion that was singing in Arabic. I borrowed LadyOfSlytherin101's character, Moira again. I must say that the woman shall be revealed in a later chapter. So, no spoilers Mari!**

**...**

Vlad looked around curiously at the strange creatures around him. Some of them he recognized from his battle against Oberon and the Erlkönig, but the others were foreign to him. He kept looking this way and that until he spotted Gwen not too far away. A monster that could have passed for Anubis was getting too close to her for Vlad to be comfortable with as he marched over to her. The beast stared at him darkly as he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I must say that you're an odd character to have here," it stated.

"No odder than you are," he snapped back.

The creature chuckled darkly as Gwen tightened her grip and looked away. "You may have a point there. Don't let her get far, there are Fae here that have no problem devouring something her size."

"Really?" Vlad growled, "I prefer my breakfast to be _your_ size."

They growled at each other before slowly parting ways as Vlad refused to let Gwen go. He looked around as she looked at the vendors surrounding them. He paid no mind to her hand gripping the collar of his armor as her fingers twitched against his skin. He smiled at the awe on her face as she looked around excitedly. They paused as everybody, even the vendors, began to move to an area as if in trance. They looked at each other before following them curiously.

They went to an opening as Vlad noticed a table lying in the center and pointed it out to Gwen. She squirmed and wiggled until he set her down as she walked up to it. He kept a few paces behind her while he kept a wary eye on the others as they stood in a circle around the woman. They never dared to get any closer than Gwen or Vlad had.

Vlad gazed at the woman as Gwen walked around her, investigating her. He suspected that she must have known not to touch her by how everyone else kept away, but he could see that she terribly wanted to. He had never seen the woman himself, but her aura, even though it was weak, was familiar. Oberon's and the Erlkönig's auras were reminiscent of it. Her black hair splayed around her and even hung off the slab of stone she was placed on like many a royal who had passed. She had pale skin that glowed under the starlight and ruby lips that frowned softly. Her curve did not escape his notice as the dress she had on, though medieval, shown them off perfectly.

He looked down as Gwen walked over to him a little bit before facing the woman. He could tell that the gears in her head were turning. Curious as to what she was thinking, he waited silently to see what she would do. In turn, he was severely surprised when she started to sing.

_Rest now… my warrior._

_Rest now, your hardship is over._

He knew that she had talent if someone had offered her voice lessons, but he could also tell the she was holding back. He could see from her tense shoulders that she was nervous. It was then that he expected her to have stage fright. He couldn't doubt that she had talent, though.

_Live. Wake up. Wake up._  
><em>And let the cloak, of life – cling to your bones. Cling to your bones.<em>  
><em>Wake up, wake up.<em>

He looked around in even greater surprise as the people around them started to sing with her. It was a wonder how they knew the words, or how she even knew. He really didn't know what to do as he simply watched.

_Live. Wake up. Wake up._  
><em>And let the cloak, of life – cling to your bones. Cling to your bones<em>  
><em>Wake up. Wake up!<em>

He was even more surprised as another girl stood next to Gwen and joined her. She had a curly mess of black hair and was the same height as Gwen. He also suspected her to be the same age as Gwen as well. Looking at her, she had dark skin in contrast to Gwen's pale skin as she took Gwen's hand, boosting Gwen's morale. What was peculiar to him were her violet eyes as she looked back at him briefly before looking back at the woman in front of them.

_Live! Wake up! Wake up!_

_And let the cloak! Of life! Cling to your bones! Cling to your bones!_

_Wake up! Wake up!_

He truly felt like a spectator watching something amazing as the woman began to glow brightly. He shielded his eyes as she rose above them, glowing even brighter. A shiver went through him as he could tell that she sensed his presence as well as the girls and everyone else around him. He heard a soft sigh underneath the choir around him as he saw a tear slide down her cheek and a small smile creep across her face.

_Live! Wake up! Wake up!_

_And let the cloak! Of life! Cling to your bones! Cling to your bones!_

_Wake up! Wake up!_

_Wake up! Wake up!_

When they had finished, the woman gently floated back down onto the stone table as they watched. He looked at both of the girls before him, walking up to them with a soft smile. The little brunette hid behind Gwen, but still had a small smile on her face as she gazed up at him bashfully. He knelt down to their level as everyone else faded around them, paying them no mind. He watched as the one girl yawned and faded from view before picking Gwen up. She hugged him before fading away herself. It was then that he was left alone with the woman as his lips twitched. He licked his lips as he moved to approach her before he paused as she sat up and stared at him. He backed up slightly as she slowly stood, not really wanting a repeat of what had happened with whom he now assumed were her sons as her aura had doubled. She glared at him warningly as she moved toward him. He looked at her incredulously as he wondered if _he_ was going to have a nightmare.

"You will not harm those girls if you know what is good for you," she warned.

"Ma'am, I assure you that I have not laid a hand on Hannah," he replied. "Plus, I have never seen and doubt I will ever see the other girl again."

She seemed sated by this, but she still looked at him skeptically. She arched an eyebrow as she looked him up and down. He crossed his arms as he did the same in return.

"Your kind is not known for its honesty," she mentioned.

"Well, aren't you the pot calling the kettle black," he retorted.

She cackled, which unnerved him before saying, "You truly are something. Very well, I will humor you."

"I shall humor myself," he snapped back. "I don't have to explain myself to you. I have already had over a handful of opportunities to hurt Hannah and have not done so. You have no grounds to threaten me!"

"Don't you _dare_ raise your tone with me demon!" She shrieked.

"I dare, witch!" he roared back.

She paused before cackling wildly, "You amuse me. Promise me one thing…"

"And what is that?" he growled.

"Take care of her," she asked, "something tells me that if she knows you, then she doesn't live an easy life."

"You hint that I'm a bane to know," he replied. "I hope that you know that I have been the one constant in her life, next to her benefactor and the people of the orphanage."

"Is that so?" she muttered thoughtfully, "Well, thank you."

Before he knew it, he had opened his eyes to see the lid of his coffin. "For what?"

**...**

**Alucard: You seriously dreamed of a lion singing in Arabic?**

**MsN: I think it was Arabic, I'm not entirely sure.**

**Snape: How can you not be sure?**

**MsN: Because I don't know Arabic.**

**Chase: What else?**

**MsN: I once dreamed of a remix of _"Soon You'll Come Home" _from the movie _All Dogs Go To Heaven_.**

**Alucard, Snape & Chase: -_-'**


	10. Psychological Domination

**Ok, I _did_ pull inspiration of this chapter from _Mina and the Count_ BUT I tried to keep it at a maturity level that is Dracula. I also _once_ again pulled some inspiration from _Vampire Hunter D_. What can I say? It's my favorite series.I hope you all enjoy.**

**...**

Vlad flew across the beach before he noticed Gwen sitting dejectedly in the sand. He landed nearby and sat behind her. She didn't respond as she glared at the sand past her feet. He looked at her curiously.

"Why so glum?" he asked.

"We were doing a report on dreams," she started as he already tensed up, "and I told them about you. I thought, 'hey, its dreams we're righting about, who cares if people don't think you're real?' Well, Lorelei and her harpies made fun of me for it. They laughed at me all day. Every time they open their mouths, I just want to…"

With that, she stood up and started doing some boxing moves at an invisible foe. "You know," he commented as he set her back down on his lap, "violence is not always the answer. Now psychological domination, that's the name of the game."

"So what? You're going to teach me how to do scary faces and do your vampire jutsu?" she retorted before grabbing her head after he flicked her head. "Ow."

"Now that's funny," he said sarcastically. "No." He turned her around and told her to look at him. He placed on his most pleasant smile as he stared at her before letting out an aura that did not match his smile in any way.

She wiggled uncomfortably before putting her hands to his face, "Okay, okay, I get it! Stop it. It's creeping me out!"

He nibbled at her hands, causing her to squeal and withdraw them while he stared at her. "See? It's not the face that you wear; it's the aura that you give off. I have a son who has an amazing poker face, it's even better than my own, and he gives off his aura to warn humans what they are getting into if they attack him. It's kind of like a vampiric bluff. We don't use it on other vampires because it's all smoke and mirrors. Well, we do _always _use it on other vampires. When it does happen, it's no different than a cockfight really."

"How do you give off an aura?" she asked. "What is a cockfight?"

"You start by meditating," he answered, "and you're too young to know."

"You meditate?" she giggled.

"Well, I don't sit with my legs crossed going 'ohm,'" he countered.

She giggled anyways, most likely at the thought of him doing that. "Why do you think violence isn't the answer?"

He answered bluntly, "Because _you_ are the one who is going to get into trouble, not Lorelei."

She pouted at that and he felt for her, but he knew that it was always the respondent to bullying that got in trouble and rarely the bully. As he told her what she needed to do to meditate, he warned her to never do it in her dreams because that would put her at great risk. She listened intently just like when he was teaching her to dance. However, he could see the gears in her head turning.

"What do I do until I learn how to do that?" she asked.

"Ah," he replied in demented delight, "you feign indifference. There is no better way to get under someone's skin than pretending that _you_ don't care about _their_ opinion. Even the occasional narcissist will get frustrated on people not hanging on their every word."

"What's a narcissist?" she questioned.

"A narcissist is a person who is overly self-involved and often considered vain and selfish," Vlad stated. "I actually know a few."

"They don't sound very pleasant," Gwen muttered.

"They're not," he growled.

"I'm not a narcissis-si-sist, am I?" she asked as she tumbled over the word.

He chuckled before answering, "You have yet to show me any vanity."

"I can't," she gasped, scandalized, "it's one of the seven deadly sins."

"So is wrath, and you seemed keen on that one not too long ago," Vlad pointed out. When she frowned guiltily, he kissed her forehead and quoted, "'We have _all_ come short of the glory…' Fret not over a little sin."

Gwen looked at him skeptically as he was sure that she knew of scriptures where the Devil himself quoted the Old Testament to Christ. He smiled at her wariness, knowing her soul to be pure even if a little frustrated. She let it go when he stated that she shouldn't care what Lorelei thought anyway, especially if she was so insecure herself.

"Hey," Vlad whispered as Gwen looked up at him, "you'll tell me if Lorelei bothers you again, okay?"

"You're not going to eat her are you?" she implored.

He roared with laughter at that innocuous question before answering, "No, I think she'd taste too bitter."

"Okay," she stated, nodding her head.

"Okay," he muttered, kissing her forehead again, "now you need to wake up. I hear someone trying to wake you as we speak."

She looked up at him confused before fading from his grasp. Opening her eyes, she saw Miss Leena shaking her affectionately like she always did. She teased about her mumbling in her sleep before telling her to get dressed and that breakfast would be ready. Gwen was getting dressed as Miss Leena informed her that Miss Kari would be there tomorrow and that she could talk to Mr. G then. She made a mental note of that because she wanted to ask about that lady that she and Vlad saw last time.

**...**

**Alucard: So, she knows the seven deadly sins?**

**MsN: Well, a nun _does_ visit the orphanage that she lives in.**

**Snape: Violent, little bugger**

**MsN: Well, look who is talking. You would do the same thing to Black.**

**Snape: True**


	11. Toil and Trouble

**Alright, now the might make this chapter sound worse than it is, but it is certainly traumatizing for Gwen. This is another bonding moment for Dracula and Gwen. Please do remember that everyone is out of character when they dream.**

**...**

Gwen sighed as she stared ahead glumly. This week was turning out to be a very foul week indeed. First, she did as Vlad had said only to have Lorelei lie and get her into trouble still. Then Mr. G acted all weird about her dream, saying that she couldn't have dreamt of the Queen Mab and that she was supposed to be dead. The cherry on top of it all was when a family came to the orphanage; they took one look at her before muttering to each other and walking away. She knew that they were wondering how the orphanage could still have a demon child like her up for foster care, much less adoption as they were from the same church as the Adairs.

She slumped back as she sat at the feet of a weeping angel as she waited. She didn't know this cemetery and figured that it must be one that Vlad knew. It wasn't long before he walked up to her with a smile until he saw her gloomy face. He sat next to her solemnly as he gazed at her curiously.

"I take it," he started, "that things haven't gone so well."

"I did like you told me to," she mumbled.

"And?" he implored, dreading the results.

"It was going good at first," she stated, "but Lorelei caught on and said something that wasn't true to the teacher, and _I_ was the one who _still_ got in trouble."

He winced; admittedly surprised that he hadn't considered that. Even if he had though, he couldn't have offered her any advice that would have kept her out of trouble. Humans were such fickle creatures that it baffled him that he used to be one sometimes. "Something tells me that there's more."

"There was a family at the orphanage today."

"Oh?"

"They took one look at me before walking away, muttering as they kept glancing back at me. I knew that they were probably saying the same thing that the Adairs said when they left me on the orphanage steps."

"Now, that might not be true."

"It is."

"How would you know?"

"They go to the same church."

"Hmm, I can see the ruin that that church is heading for then." They both sighed in unison before he lifted her up and set her on his lap. "Would you like to know why this place is special for me?" When she looked up to him, curiosity welling in her eyes he smiled. "A woman is buried here that I had once tried to turn. She's one of the few who got away."

Gwen looked out to the cemetery before crawling off his lap to go venturing. He smiled at having gotten her mind off of her depression as he stood to follow her. He stayed a few paces behind her to watch her as she wandered through the graveyard, searching for the woman who had avoided his grasp. However, his casual nature stilled when he saw her tense up as she stared off in the distance. He gazed ahead to see a shadow lurking there. Its glowing eyes gazed at her as she trembled before it. It held the shape of a man, although the hair reminded Vlad of a feather duster. He wondered how Gwen could be terrified of such a shape until it took a step toward her, hand reaching for her.

She ran for him, screaming that the "feather man" had come to take her and pleading not to let him as Vlad acted on instinct. He shifted into a monstrous bat and shrieked at the shadow that stumbled backwards. He was too busy focusing on the shadow that he didn't even notice that Gwen had stumbled back herself, hitting her head. He roared that she belonged to him and that it had no claim to her. The shadow stood there, visibly unsure of its next step. Vlad was at a loss as a blue demon with red eyes raced under him and grabbed Gwen before dashing off. He screeched indignantly as he gave chase, the shadow a few meters ahead.

He grew anxious to reach her as the demon ran closer to the heart of the city. He soon passed the shadow, and in an act of rage and sheer desperation, he bit down on the demon's leg. He was surprised by the human cry that was expelled from the creature as it dropped Gwen and began to fade as Vlad shook off the bite, which froze his teeth.

As he made his way to Gwen to see if she was safe, the demon cried out, "Leave her alone! Don't hurt her!"

He glared at it as it continued to fade before nuzzling Gwen to get her to move. Gently, he lifted her up and held her as he whispered, "Hannah, you need to wake up now. Come on, angel. You don't have to be afraid of us scary monsters." He fought his hardest to keep from biting her. If he were to do it now, he would ruin her soul leaving her body a hollow husk. With a look of warning, he watched as the shadow placed a hand on the bite mark of the fading demon before it healed and the demon faded entirely. It then turned to face him fully.

"Such a strange creature of the night," it hummed, sounding like multiple whispers and hums mixing in the air.

Vlad looked at it in confusion as it turned and faded itself. He then rocked back and forth as he continued to cradle Gwen, who looked more like a lifeless doll than a child. His head shot straight up to see her standing in front of him a ways away when his arms suddenly became empty. She looked at him nervously as she wrung her hands. Knowing he couldn't rush her in this form, he slowly crept over to her. He knew that he was terrifying, remembering the many people who fled from his very presence in this form. He kept his head low so as not to appear as a threat.

If it had been anyone else or this had been reality instead of a dream, he knew he would have too much pride to lower himself so, but he knew she was special. He sighed and leaned into her touch when she finally reached up and delicately grasped his face. For her to be willing to face him but not the shadow, he soon suspected that the shadow might have been the "strange man" that had tried to take her that one fateful night. He nuzzled into her chest happily as she hugged him.

**...**

**Alucard: He gets a happy ending?**

**MsN: It's not an ending.**

**Alucard: Still...**

**Chase: Jealous?**

**MsN: Baby, are you feeling neglected? *hugs Alucard***

**Alucard: ^.^**


	12. Ring Around the Rosy

**As some of you may have noticed that it has taken me a while to update this chapter. So, yes you have caught up to where I am. I hope you all enjoy this chapter very much. I do not own Dracula, Reginald, or "Essie."**

**...**

Vlad looked around the massive ballroom. How long had it been since he had been there? The massive, ornate designs he had made sure would be tended to in the finest detail. He had sought the most accomplished artists and architects to make this room possible. He spared no expense on making it a reality, and now he turned to watch Gwen move around as she admired it in the utmost awe. He smiled at the look on her face as she looked around her.

Months had passed since that night that the "feather man" had tried to take her from him, and many dreams had taken place between then and now. They had reaffirmed the bond that they had after the scare she had gone through seeing the beast that he was. There had been many conversations over tea and blood wine, strolls through the mall and the bayou in Louisiana, and dance lessons wherever he saw fit. It was winter where she resided, and almost Christmas. Something about that made him wonder.

"Hannah?" he implored as she looked at him, "How old are you?"

"I'm still 10, but I'll be 11 on January 18," she answered excitedly.

"Is that so?" he teased. "Such a big girl now."

"Uh huh," she replied with such pride that she completely missed his joke.

He chuckled, shaking his head before asking, "What would you like for a present then?" She paused as she thought about it only to shrug in response. "We both know that I can't adopt you because they certainly won't release a child to a man, who only shows after the sun sets." She nodded rather glumly as he knew that she would be happy with him… as long as she didn't watch him do any of the dirty work he was used to. "If you to wish for anything else, I would try and give it to you."

He paused when she started looking behind him. He turned expecting to see one of those two fiends that tried to take her from him and was surprised when he felt her bump up against him. Turning to look behind him before he could see the culprit, he saw her peeking out from underneath his cape smiling shamelessly at him. He smirked at her and then looked at whoever Gwen was waving at to see the little brunette that the witch had threatened to kill him over if he had hurt her. She waved back bashfully as she hid under her bangs. He looked at her peculiarly as she looked younger than when they had initially seen her. It would explain why she walked up to Hannah so boldly, he thought. Before he knew it, they were playing hide and seek around him and under his cape.

"Alright you two," he scolded lightly, "we do not play 'Ring around the Rosy' with a vampire, especially with little hands wandering all over the place."

"We weren't playing 'Ring around the Rosy,'" Gwen argued.

"We were playing Hide and Seek," the brunette agreed.

He sighed when they giggled before running off in one of his old castles. With nothing else to do, he simply followed them at a bored pace. Considering that his legs were much longer than theirs, he had _very_ little trouble keeping up with them. They continued to amuse themselves with his old home as he walked in on them jumping on one of the beds laughing merrily.

"I'm pretty sure that you _both_ were told not to jump on the bed," he muttered as the little brunette almost fell off. He caught her before she could hit the ground and then caught Gwen in mid-jump. "That's enough jumping on the bed for you two monkeys."

They squealed in delight as he set them on the ground before running off again with him not far behind. He couldn't recall a time at all when he had told his children not to jump on the bed. He couldn't recall ever having a child that had jumped on the bed, even his most rambunctious son, Xarus, hadn't jumped on the bed to his recollection. How had children changed so much over the years; he couldn't help but smile at these two's antics.

It wasn't long that he realized that they were playing hide and seek with him as they peeked out from behind various corners. He smirked before disappearing in a fog before appearing right behind Gwen and giving her a good scare, which gave them both a good laugh before they went to find Gwen's new friend. He shushed Gwen before sneaking up on the poor girl, scaring her out of her wits.

They both panicked when she started crying from the shock. It was enough that the place shifted back to the in-between as he lifted her up to soothe her. She was being a bit stubborn as he groaned, hating the thought of doing the one thing he knew would amuse her. He had only found out about this quirk when his manservant, Reginald, had mentioned it in sheer curiosity when he received his new form. The hiccups she had developed distracted her enough that she noticed his ears twitching back and forth. She looked at them with big, violet eyes before she giggled and grabbed one of his earrings, as that was all she could reach. He unclasped it, not wanting to startle her again if it ripped out.

"You know, a name would be nice should we meet again," he suggested softly.

She looked at him as she held his earring and hiccupped, "It's –hic-'essie."

With that, she gave a great, big yawn as she held his earring close. "How old are you?" He asked.

"Six… and a half," she said sleepily.

"Night Essie," Gwen stated.

"Bye bye," Essie replied.

"No, not goodbye little one," he whispered as she faded in his arms.

He was _very_ surprised when his earring faded with her as was Gwen. They looked at each other curiously until much to his astonishment Gwen grabs his cape and looks up at him pleadingly. Eager to test this theory he had just developed, he smiled at her as he unclasped it from his person. She squealed while jumping around and running with his cape flying behind her. He chuckled, standing with his hands on his hips as he watched her contently. Ah youth, may she be able to enjoy it a bit longer, he thought bittersweetly. He caught her in one fell swoop when she ran by him as she giggled, holding his cape tight. She still held a smile on her face as he held her up, even though he could see the sleep coming into her eyes.

"Promise to take good care of it for me?" he asked.

"I promise," she answered as she had begun to fade. "Just in case we don't see each other before then, Merry Christmas Vlad."

"Merry Christmas Hannah," he replied.

When Gwen awoke, she felt something soft and silky in her grasp. It smelled of earth, cologne, musk, and slightly of death. She was pleasantly surprised at how the smell of earth and musk covered the smell of death so well that she had almost missed it. Greedily, she took it in as she held on tightly to the gift he had given her. She wouldn't wash it ever in fear of losing his scent, the one constant in her life that had not kept her at a distance. She'd never give it away that was certain.

**...**

**MsN: Yay!**

**Snape: He's a lot more patient than I would have thought.**

**Alucard: You're surprised?**

**Snape: Well, look at you!**

**MsN: Play nice you two.**


	13. Monsters Come in Many Forms

**Okay this is going to be another short chapter, but I felt that if I added more, it would ruin the feel I was going for. This chapter is a lot more serious than the others, and a lot of people might get bent out of shape or have the audacity to call Gwen a Sue. However, I'm thinking in the real world, and things like this happen, not as often as you would think but it does. So, if it upsets you then it does. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dracula.**

**...**

Vlad sat on the edge of the bridge he had found Gwen sitting on when she had the parasol as he waited for her. He wondered how she would respond when she saw that he not only replaced the earring that Essie had taken, but also the cape the she had taken herself. He was surprised when he saw her trudging gloomily over to him. She had the most troubled face when she sat next to him. For a moment, they just sat there with him staring at her as he waited for her to say something.

"What's wrong, Hannah?" he asked when she said nothing.

"A man showed up at the orphanage," she mumbled. Instantly, his face hardened as he tried to keep himself in check as he feared where she was going with this. "He said that he wanted to adopt somebody, more particularly a girl. He kept looking at me, which made me uncomfortable. Miss Leena noticed as she contacted Miss Kari, but he talked to me while she was doing that. He said that I was a little older than what he was looking for, but he knew that nobody else wanted me." Vlad bit back a snarl at that, as it was what he feared. "When Miss Kari arrived, she pulled me aside and asked me if I wanted to go with him. I told her that I didn't, and then she goes and calls the police on him. They took him away after a little bit."

"So, he didn't touch you?" Vlad asked nervously.

"He touched my cheek the way I have seen boys touch their girlfriend's cheek," she muttered, "It made me uncomfortable again."

He lifted her up and held her close to him, happy to know that her virtue was still intact. He might have been a monster, but there were certain boundaries that even he wasn't willing to cross. He then made her look at him. "Hannah, I'm a monster, but it is plain to see that I am. There are some monsters out there that aren't so plain to see."

"So, I was right when I thought that he was evil?" she asked.

"You have no idea how right you were, my precious one," he said, kissing her forehead. "You don't need to know what makes him evil now, you will find out soon enough. That is the sad truth of the world today."

Gwen frowned as she leaned into him. Knowing that she needed it, he wrapped his arms back around her in a hug. He could feel her shake as he rubbed her back, trying to comfort her from the scare she had just faced. It made him want to find her even more to keep her safe from such monsters. He couldn't let such beasts hurt what was his, especially in such a vulgar way. Rubbing his cheek against the crown of her head, he tried to mark her with his scent very much like a cat would. Vampires thought themselves above humans, but he, their lord and king, wasn't above admitting the more basic animal instincts that came with such a life.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Gwen pointed in front of them. He looked ahead to see two glowing eyes before the face of a fox came into view. To say he was surprised when he saw the full creature would have been accurate, he was positively floored to see a two tailed kitsune staring at them. He tightened his grip on Gwen for a moment, thinking that the demon was going to do something to her. However, he simply sat there and watched them. As he gazed upon the creature further, he realized that the creature was still very much a pup. It tilted its head as it studied them both from a distance. It yipped at them before turning and fading in the darkness.

"Wonder what that was all about," Vlad muttered.

"He said that he'll see us again another time," Gwen stated.

"How do you know that?" he teased.

"I don't know," she admitted as she looked up at him.

He smiled down at her as she soon returned it. It comforted him to know that she was no longer in ill spirits over the day. Horrible though it was, it could have ended much worse. She certainly had to have some guardian angel watching over her to have the kind of luck she does. To have rotten luck with such families, two of them being monsters by his count, and still have such an outlook on life that she does is amazing in of itself, but to have been rescued from a kidnapper, rescued from drowning in a harbor, and today alone was enough to make one think someone was trying to protect her from her dumb luck.

They both sighed together and then Gwen mentioned, "Mr. G and Miss Kari both say that I have the dumbest luck one could have. Miss Leena says that I'm just accident prone, but Miss Kari teases that some stupid leprechaun might have tried to give me good luck but botched it up."

"If he did, I'd be happy to bludgeon him for you," Vlad stated.

"Miss Leena and Miss Kari both say that I'm giving them grey hairs," Gwen mumbled.

"Well, you are a little late to be giving me any," he teased as she tried to keep from smiling. "What am I going to do with you, Hannah?"

"Love me forever and keep me for always?" she joshed.

He snorted a bit, but he truly thought about it as he rested his chin on her head. "I'll try, Hannah. Believe me, I'll try."

**...**

**Snape: He didn't actually molest her?**

**MsN: Hell no! Ain't no pervert touching my Gwennie!**

**Alucard: You let _him_ touch her.**

**MsN: Dracula is different, he can keep his perviness to himself, quite well in fact.**

**Chase: Better than you.**

**Alucard: What was that?**


	14. A Gift for Dracula

**It snowed where I live. So, I felt up for some wintery fun. Zen Bear makes another appearance, much to Vlad's aggravation. I hope you all enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vlad Dracula or Reginald. I'd love to see more of Reginald, he's amusing.**

**...**

Gwen looked at the massive stag before her as it looked down at her curiously. It leaned down to sniff at her, tickling her in the process. When it had seemed satisfied, it simply turned its head and walked away from her to the frozen lake they were near. She stood there as she watched it spring across the lake in mighty leaps, crossing it in just a few bounds.

"I don't recall ever seeing a stag of such magnificence before," Vlad said, mildly startling her.

"Really?" she asked after hugging him.

"Well, look at the feet," he stated.

"It had three toes," she cheered.

"Exactly," Vlad commented, "either it isn't from our world or the dream realm has held onto an extinct species."

"Adonis says that some guy called the Collector likes to collect species that are going extinct," Gwen commented.

Vlad considered this as he stroked his chin thoughtfully, looking in the direction the stag left. He catalogued its image somewhere in the vast resources of his mind before returning his attention to Gwen. Once again, he lightly scolded Gwen when she said that she had finally found him a Christmas present, saying that he had already told her multiple times that she didn't have to do that. She brushed it off with a simple she wanted to as she pulled off a necklace. He was really about to object until he his eyes focused on the red.

"Is that…" he inquired, his stare intensifying.

"Adonis helped me with the filling it part," she admitted as she showed him her cut finger.

"Try not to take offense Hannah," Vlad groaned, "but Adonis is an idiot. He shouldn't have agreed to this, and he could have seriously hurt you."

"He made sure it didn't hurt," she protested, putting the necklace around his neck. "Oh! Happy Valentine's Day."

He grunted in response only to look in surprise as she held out a paper heart to him. Opening it, he would have been lying if he said that she hadn't of pulled on his heartstrings with such a sweet notion. Considering her age, the sketch of him and her in there wasn't half bad even if it was no Da Vinci or Michelangelo. There was also a little message that read, 'To my best friend.' It had been a long time someone had called him their friend and truly mean it.

He smiled to her and said, "Happy Valentine's Day to you as well, Hannah."

She beamed up at him before falling back in the thick snow and making a snow angel. He smiled as she held her arms out for him to help her out so she wouldn't ruin it. They were gazing at it when they both lifted up and hauled over to a steep slope. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Zen Bear trudging through the snow with a scarf around his neck. Vlad growled as he truly hated being manhandled in any fashion. He watched grumpily as Zen Bear put his foot on a massive toboggan before setting Gwen in front. She wiggled a bit to get comfortable as Zen Bear's paw stayed close to steady her. Once she was settled, he placed Vlad behind her as Vlad roared in indignation. He made himself comfortable, wrapping his arms around Gwen while glaring over his shoulder at Zen Bear. It was when Zen Bear sat on the toboggan that Vlad looked down the slope they were sitting on. He could feel Gwen's pulse hammering as she scooted back further into him.

I am not going to enjoy this, he thought as Zen Bear slowly pushed them off. Vlad held onto Gwen so she wouldn't fall off as they moved down the slope at breakneck speeds. Gwen was soon squealing in delight as Zen Bear veered this way and that to avoid hitting any obstacles. Vlad was too busy feeling his face get frozen solid to care. Well, some curses still follow me into the realm of dreams it seems, he thought when they finally stopped.

"Vlad? Vlad?" Gwen called, trying to get him to respond.

He was not happy when Zen Bear breathed on him, not only finding his breath retched but excruciatingly hot. Gwen giggled as Vlad gagged at the smell left in his nostrils. She yelped when he yanked her over and pressed his face into belly to breathe in her scent. She teased that Zen Bear's bamboo breath was not that bad as he just grunted in response.

"Why did you freeze up like that?" she asked.

"Well, normally vampires like the cold, but it can also pose a problem for us," he admitted, "Since vampires have no way of keeping a steady temperature anymore, the moment we are in an area that is extremely cold we start getting a little stiff because the blood in us is starting to freeze. We are still deadly proficient even in the cold. So, don't think that just because you are in Antarctica you are safe from us."

"You still move much faster than we do," she questioned.

"Much," Vlad concurred.

Gwen looked ahead as she thought about it before Zen Bear lifted her up over his shoulders and started up the hill again. Grateful that he wasn't going to me manhandled again, Vlad trudged along behind them. He and Gwen chatted during the trek over what had gone on during their holidays. Gwen laughed as Vlad admitted to being a bit of a Scrooge and staying holed up in his coffin during the holiday. He didn't mention how Reginald tried his hardest to get him into the Christmas spirit. Reginald was certainly unique among the many menservants Vlad had had. He was certainly the most faithful, if a bit annoying from his kind demeanor.

Vlad groaned as he sat behind Gwen, but paused when a scarf was wrapped around his neck. He looked up at Zen Bear to find he was still wearing his scarf. He looked down at the scarf to see that it had his colors and left it alone. It wasn't unusual for vampires to wear winter clothes. The women did it because of their vanity and the men because it'd lessen the ache that might come from their frozen joints. He normally never bothered with it as he tolerated the cold just fine.

It wasn't long before they were sliding downhill again. Gwen was enjoying every moment of it. After a few runs, Zen Bear set up a fire for them to sit around. Vlad kept a comfortable distance as Gwen sat in between his legs. Zen Bear was snuggled up near it, dozing happily. Considering he was Gwen's stuffed bear, it didn't surprise Vlad that the bear could sleep in the dream realm. Gwen and Vlad both looked up at the sky to see a meteor shower.

"I think that Essie would like this," Gwen said.

"Hmm?" he replied, being pulled from his train of thought, "I'm sure she would."

They stayed like that for the rest of the dream before they faded from the realm together. Vlad awoke and immediately smelled the contents of his present as it made his mouth water. Lifting the lid of his coffin, he arose to see Reginald looking at him funny as he focused on the pendant on his chest. He pointed to it curiously causing Vlad to chuckle and wave it off.

"It's an overdue present from a friend," he stated, satisfying Reginald's curiosity as he soon started his daily routine of tending to Vlad's needs.

**...**

**MsN: Why did that last part just come off dirty?**

**Alucard: Because your big brother corrupted your naive, little mind.**

**Chase & Snape chuckle**

**MsN: Ha ha ha, you are so hilarious. -_-'**


	15. Essie's Return

**Okay, this chapter is long and _extremely_ dialogue ****heavy. I had also realized I need to fix the chapter when Gwen said what her birthday is as its actually January 18. So, now that is fixed, and we get to now see "Essie" and Gwen interact before Dracula comes into the picture.**

**...**

Gwen sat in front of the waterfall-covered mirrors as she kicked her feet lazily. She was waiting for Vlad to show up. She was very surprised when she had turned and saw Essie instead. It had been about two months since they had last seen her, but she came up in conversation every now and then. Vlad had been trying to look her up as well as Gwen; coming up stone cold broke in his search. Gwen sympathized as she knew that it aggravated him to no end to not be able to find either of them.

They stared at each other for a moment before Gwen scooted over as Essie sat next to her with her blanket in her lap. They both kicked their feet as Essie noticed that Gwen's were just a little bit longer. Considering the age difference, it didn't surprise Gwen at all. She had always been a little short for her age. The other kids at the orphanage would tease her about it usually, but the older ones would give her piggyback rides every so often because of it.

It wasn't long before they were talking to each other about what they had been up to. She ended up correcting Gwen about her name, saying that it was Dessie, not Essie. Dessie had asked Gwen how old she was. When they discussed their usual routines, Dessie had mentioned her family's trip to Disneyland, which caught Gwen's interest.

"Oh, I'm so jealous! You're so lucky!" she said excitedly.

"I wish you could come!" Dessie exclaimed as she looked at Gwen.

"Yeah, but it can't be afforded," Gwen replied glumly. It wouldn't be fair if she got to go, and none of the other kids in the orphanage could.

"I held onto the earring, and it came with me," Dessie mentioned thoughtfully, shocking Gwen when she suddenly hugged her, "Maybe I hold onto you, you can come! You can come live with me! I always wanted a sister. I'm an only child."

"Can't, Vlad usually holds me when I go, and I always wake up back home."

"Yeah, but we're from the real world, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"It like that scary movie Rena told me about. You can take things from the dream world, and the dream world can't take things from our world."

"But he's real, too. I know he is."

"I'm not leaving you," Dessie said earnestly, tightening her grip, "Mama asked where I got the earring. She let me keep it. Now, I'm gonna keep you."

"Okay," Gwen muttered, unsure of how to respond.

"Don't be sad," Dessie squeaked excitedly, "We'll be bestest friends forever!"

"Promise?" Gwen implored.

Dessie held up her pinkie as she said, "Promise." She then started to look around when the dream faded and they landed in the in-between. "I been here before. When I was little there was a man with funny hair. He's nice."

"Funny hair?" Gwen asked.

"Uh huh, all poofy," she stated, unknowingly putting Gwen on guard as she thought of the feather man, who wasn't nice in her book, "He shows me magic with pretty crystal balls. He's very nice." Maybe to you, Gwen thought sourly before Dessie changed the subject. "There's also a tall man that's blue. He looks sad, always sad."

"I saw him, he's cold," Gwen commented as she remembered quite briefly in an out of body experience a fellow that snatched her right out from underneath Vlad. Dessie was sniffling while Gwen shivered at the memory of his cool skin wrapped around her with a smile.

"Yeah, but he looks so sad. He's pretty but sad," Dessie muttered.

"He didn't like Vlad when I saw him, but Vlad did look scary," Gwen admitted.

"He very scary," Dessie objected, holding up her blanket like a cape before hissing and bringing her arm in front of her face. "Bed for the undead?"

"He's actually very nice," Gwen defended.

"He scared me, though," Dessie argued, pausing as a she got a funny face while wiggling her ears, "He got wiggly ears!"

"He was just playing hide and seek with us," Gwen debated, "Plus, they got you to stop crying."

"I know, he kinda scary," she persisted, "Like my Daddy!"

"Daddy?" Gwen muttered.

Dessie, in her innocence, smiled as she made claws, "He sound and look like a bear! Grr! He snores really loud too and his beard is scratchy when he gives kisses! He puts me on his shoulders so I'm way up in the sky! He's big and rumbly."

"I don't have a daddy," Gwen muttered sadly.

"You don't?" Dessie replied in absolute shock prior to determining, "You come home with me and share my daddy and mommy. Wanna know a secret?"

"What?"

"My mommy has really long hair! I think she's Rapunzel!"

"Mr. G said my mommy had red hair like mahogany."

"Who Mr. G?"

"Well, I don't have a mommy or daddy, but mommy made sure I had a benefactor."

"What's a beeneefactor?"

"Someone who can take care of me and tend to my needs."

"How come he not adopt you and leave you with nasty people?"

"He says that I'm safer away from him than with him." Dessie tilted her head in confusion. "It's complicated, _very_ complicated."

"You could come home with me like I said. Mommy and daddy would love you!"

"I don't know..."

"I love you," Dessie proclaimed as she once again hugged Gwen. Gwen stared at her in stunned silence as she innocently beamed up at her.

"And what are you two up to this time?" Vlad teased as he walked up to them out of nowhere.

Dessie hid under her blanket as Gwen answered, "Talking."

"Is that why my ears were burning?" he chuckled, resulting in Gwen looking at him like he was weird and Dessie to peer at him. "Hello Essie."

Dessie whispered to Gwen as she continued to look at him, "His ears aren't on fire."

Vlad roared with laughter at her naivety, saying, "It is an expression child, something that superstitious people used to say."

"Her name's not Essie," Gwen stated as Dessie peered out at him from under her blanket again, "she said it was Dessie."

"'Dessie?'" he implored, Gwen and Dessie both nodding, "Hmm, I suppose the hiccups muffled the 'D.'"

Vlad watched her as she pulled back her blanket and looked at him curiously, "Oberon?"

"... _No_," He growled as he looked at her in disbelief. She did _not_ just call me that pixie, he thought sourly.

She simply blinked before asking, "What's an Oberon?"

"This is Vlad, not Oberon," Gwen defended.

"I know, but what's an Oberon?" She implored.

"Didn't you say that he was king of the fairies?" Gwen asked him.

"He _is_ lord of the Fair Folk," Vlad admitted.

"It in here," Dessie mentioned, tapping her head, "Blue eyes, not red. Look kinda like Mr. Vlad…What a fair folk?"

"Fairies, elves, dwarves..." Vlad droned in sheer boredom.

"Like Fluffy hair?" Dessie asked eagerly.

Vlad shrugged with a nod, "Some do."

Dessie shook her head, exclaiming, "_No!"_ He arched an eyebrow as he looked at her curiously. "Fluffy man said he was a...a...a...um...Fae?"

"I wouldn't know," Vlad admitted grumpily, "ask him."

"Fluffy man funny, but show pretty magic and Crystal balls!" Dessie proclaimed animatedly.

Vlad rolled his eyes and muttered, "Sounds Fae to me."

"Blue man is very sad, but very cold."

He looked at her crossly as he growled, "He tried to take Hannah from me."

Dessie cringed back as Gwen stated, "_You_ bit him." This caused Dessie's bottom lip to quiver as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yes," he admitted before defending his reason, "and practically had my fangs frozen solid! Although, it_ did_ give me an idea of what a brain freeze is like."

Gwen giggled before hugging Dessie, cooing, "Don't cry Dessie, Vlad said that he's okay." Vlad grumbled about how he wouldn't have been if _he_ had anything to say about it as Gwen looked at him disapprovingly.

Dessie hugged Gwen back as she said, "I'm taking Gwen home."

"You can't, I'm afraid," Vlad stated, unfazed by her stubbornness, "or else_ I_ would have."

"I love Gwen," she muttered. "I from the real world. It should work."

"And I'm not?" He was slightly offended that she would think him some fairytale.

"Told you he was real," Gwen insisted, pulling a stern pout from Dessie. Vlad grinned as he ruffled Gwen's hair while she grinned proudly.

"Gramma says vampires only exist in dreams and other worlds," Dessie countered.

Vlad playfully shoved Gwen as he teased, "You told her I was a vampire?"

"You can take things out of the dream world if they real," Dessie insisted, "like the earring."

And there's her smoking gun, Vlad thought as he crouched to her level, "And you still have it, do you not?"

"But dream world can't take things from real worlds," she continued, shuffling her feet nervously.

"Hannah gave me something for Christmas," he mentioned as Gwen nodded, "Do you still have the earring?"

Dessie looked at both of them in confusion, "What? I still have it."

"Then how does that make me any less real?"

"My head hurt," Dessie mumbled as she held her head with one hand.

"Then I'll leave it be, I'm going to tell you both one thing though," Vlad stated, "If either of you read the book Dracula, it is nothing but lies. _It_ is a disgrace to the vampire king, and the name, Helsing, is the bane of the vampire existence."

"I too little to read that," she protested.

"But you'll grow," he countered.

"I remember," she stated as she hugged his smiled and hugged her back. She patted his face and ears before sticking her fingers in his mouth and lifting his lips to see his fangs. "Ooh!" He looked at her weird before glancing at Gwen, who was busy giggling. Dessie bared her own teeth at him, showing off her baby teeth. She then started looking at his armor before looking at him and wiggling her ears.

Vlad moved her hair to get a better look at them. "Your ears are a little pointy like Hannah's, soft yet subtle."

Her ears twitched in response, "Mommy and Daddy don't have the same ears as me. I don't look like them."

Vlad took a small whiff of her and stated, "You smell interesting like Hannah, but your scent is too polluted by the people close to you."

She sniffed herself and commented, "I just had a bath."

He shook his head with a grin. "I can tell, but that is not what I meant."

"Oh," Dessie replied. "I wish Hannah could come to Disneyland with me."

Vlad grunted in agreement, "I'm sure that she would like that."

"I go every weekend!" Dessie proclaimed.

He looked at her as he thought, She doesn't act like a spoiled brat. "Every weekend?"

"Uh huh, Daddy work there. He has a big job there. It fun...when Amber is not there!"

Oh, that would explain it, he thought before he took in how she said the name Amber as both he and Gwen asked, "Amber?"

Dessie had this face like she had smelled something bad as she grumbled, "She really mean, and she bullies me and Rena. Teachers love her."

Gwen and Vlad looked at each other knowingly as he stated, "Sounds familiar."

"She tried to take my necklace one time. Teacher believed her and told me to give it to Amber," Dessie continued, "and when he try to take it, I bit him." He grinned as she looked rather proud of that last bit. "She's a nasty-wasty, stinky, stupid, poopoo brain! She really mean and never get in trouble, but she got suspended."

He looked at her in surprise, "She did?"

"She told a lie," Dessie replied, "It's a big no-no to lie to teacher."

"Aren't we waiting for the same to happen to Lorelei?" Vlad asked Gwen as she nodded grumpily. They both looked at Dessie when she yawned.

"Night Dessie," Gwen said.

Dessie rubbed her eyes before looking at her blanket and then nervously offered him it. Cautiously, he reached for it, "Are you sure?"

"You can borrow it," she stated hesitantly, but she pulled it back as she still wasn't sure.

When she stuck her thumb in her mouth obviously not sure of what to do, he smiled and said, "You don't have to give it to me, besides it would be hard for me to explain a child's blanket in my coffin."

She nodded before looking at Gwen, "I'll ask mommy to make you one, and I'll bring it for you!" Gwen nodded as Dessie went over and hugged her. Gwen hugged her back. "I love you Hannah. You can be my sister."

"That would be nice," Gwen said a little sadly.

Dessie drifted and faded, her arms still wrapped around Gwen. Gwen looked up at him when she completely faded away. Vlad lifted her up and held her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It wasn't long before they both faded together.

He opened his eyes as he opened his coffin lid. Reginald greeted him like he usually did until he held up a canvas for Vlad to gaze upon, saying that the artist that he had hired had finished the task given to him. Vlad remembered all the work he had put into finding this artist. Graciously taking the canvas from Reginald, Vlad looked at it to see Gwen painted upon it, and to his surprise, Dessie as well. They were both holding hands and looking at him.

"Sire, if I may?" Reginald inquired.

"Yes Reginald?" Vlad answered.

"Might I ask what makes these girls so special as to obtain your attention?" he treaded very lightly.

"I don't know," Vlad admitted, "but I intend to find out."

**...**

**MsN: *squeals* I love Reginald!**

**Alucard: You always like the help.**

**Snape: It's not the help, it's the nerdy types.**

**Chase: And that's you?**

**Snape: I made nerdy cool before it was a thing.**


	16. Fly With Me

**So, time passes by and we get to see Gwen another year older with the animated Dessie. I certainly hope that people are still enjoying this.**

**...**

Vlad saw Gwen talking to Dessie as he hid nearby. He was at a loss of what to do right now. He didn't normally have dreams where he was stuck in his hell beast form, but it turned out this would be one of those dreams. Dessie had never seen this form and he knew that she would be terrified if he approached like he is. Dessie should have been seven now as Gwen had turned 12 earlier that year. Vlad was actually starting to suspect that Gwen was a late bloomer as she still held many of her childlike qualities. He ducked again when Gwen looked his way for a third time.

"Vlad, what are you hiding for?" she asked.

"I'll scare her if I don't," he growled.

"You won't scare me," Dessie exclaimed, "'I laugh in the face of danger, ha ha ha ha!'"

Vlad chuckled sarcastically, "Indeed."

"You won't know until you give her a chance," Gwen stated, which only pulled an aggravated pout from him. Leave it to a woman to force the issue, he thought sourly. "Vlad, you might want to hurry up, wolfie is here!"

Wolfie? He thought in confusion before it clicked and he dashed out. Dessie screamed as he gripped one of her wrists as well as Gwen's before flying off just before the massive wolf from a few years earlier could snap at them. He took off in the air as Dessie was hyperventilating and Gwen was commenting on the close call.

"Your feet? Really?" Gwen teased.

"Would you prefer my hands?" he quipped back as he allowed them to go into free fall, showing her his hands.

"Whatever works best for you," she replied after a gasp.

He smiled as he took off again while Dessie was trying to decide between screaming her head off or enjoying herself. He flew over London and around Big Ben, ultimately winning her favor as she exclaimed excitement. Never fails, he thought with a wicked grin, they always love to fly. Knowing what would really get them, he flew over London Bridge and then down before flying over Thames. Gwen ran her hand through the water as Dessie squealed animatedly. He remembered a certain perk that came with dreams as he turned and only after a short distance was flying around the Statue of Liberty.

"Wow," Dessie breathed as she looked in awe.

"Where's a camera when you need one?" Gwen commented.

He paused at her crown as he set the girls down carefully before coming to land himself. He was surprised that Dessie ran up to him and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. He watched as Gwen sat on the edge and looked out at the New York skyline. Dessie soon went over and sat next to Gwen. He followed and crouched behind the both of them as they all watched the skyline together.

"Don't you sometimes wish we could do this for real?" Gwen asked nostalgically.

"Yeah," Dessie replied as Vlad nodded.

"Vlad?" she then implored as he gazed at her, "Do you think we will ever meet, you know, in real life?"

Now that was a tough question, one he had been asking himself lately. Smiling, he said, "I do."

"Me too," Dessie exclaimed. Vlad couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's chipper spirit.

"You know what I have always wanted to see?" Gwen stated as both Dessie and Vlad looked at her curiously, "The Golden Gate Bridge."

Vlad smiled and stood for a moment. Then after hovering above his girls for a second, he grabbed them and took off. They giggled and hollered as he flew past a few notable landmarks between them and the Golden Gate Bridge; zigzagging this way and that as it suited him. He flew through Washington, D.C., and then over Graceland. He flew past Mount Rushmore at one point as the girls waved at the presidents. They were amazed as he flew over White Sands National Park, and then were in awe as he flew through the Grand Canyon. He laughed, shaking his head when Dessie had bellowed, "Echo" to see if it would echo back at her. They squealed about the "pretty lights" as they flew over Vegas, and almost took him off course when they saw the Hollywood sign. When he finally reached the Golden Gate Bridge, he set them down before landing himself. They were busy looking this way and that while he stretched out. Leave to these two to actually make me a little stiff, he thought, smiling at the irony.

He chuckled as he gave a great shake to loosen his muscles up when he saw Dessie mimicking him. He was very surprised when he had shifted back to his usual form. He pulled Gwen close to him and tried to reach for Dessie when she raced over to the witch that looked like an older version of her, the witch that they had sung for so long ago, Queen Mab. The Mad Queen lifted Dessie up as she waved goodbye to Gwen and him.

"This one is mine," she stated as she glared at him, challenging before turning and start to walk off, "You won't corrupt my heir."

He glared right back as he lifted Gwen up and said, "I haven't corrupted anyone, have I, Hannah?"

Gwen shook her head, "No."

"We shall see," she commented, "You keep yours and leave darling Dessie to me."

Vlad glared at her again, "Your loss."

She strokes Dessie's hair as she slept in her arms as she said, "She looks a lot like me, don't you think? Of course she has some of her mother in her and… her father's twitchy ears. Besides, Hannah is already so loyal to you. Trying to groom her as my heir would be pointless. I'm not going to let this one get away. Dessie darling was born first. Firstborn and all."

This confused Vlad as he asked, "How can that be? Hannah is older than she is."

Mab smiled at Hannah, "You be a good girl darling. You'll be seeing Dessie in the future." Gwen looked at her in confusion, like she suspected that she wouldn't see Dessie again. "Not if she was born a thousand years ago just before my son banished all the Faes off the isle and then this little darling was sent ahead into the future. You said yourself there was something off about her scent."

It hit him instantly as he warred with himself on how to feel about the knowledge. "She's his?!" Gwen looked at him in uncertainty.

Mab smirked and chuckled, "Oh? Surprised that you've been toting around his child?"

Vlad admitted, "A little." He then turned to Gwen, "When were you born?"

Mab stroked Dessie's hair some more, "Honestly. You didn't see the similarities? Or the fact she had his name in her head though she has never heard it in her mortal home?"

Gwen told him, "I don't know exactly, Miss Leena said that the note with me only had a month and a day."

Mab stared at Gwen, "Curious, I was only aware my other son had a son himself with the ice witch."

Vlad held her close, "You're not corrupting her, Mad Queen. She's pure, and I intend to keep her that way."

Mab sighed animatedly, "Oh I don't intend to use her. She is my son's child but she's not the eldest and her heart belongs to you. So you do not object if I take this one?"

Vlad snarled, "I'd rather you not corrupt her with your venom either."

Mab chortled, "And you say she won't be corrupted by you? Don't make me laugh."

Vlad argued, "I won't."

Mab stroked Dessie's hair, "Oh, she's mine to do with as I wish. I'm sure you've seen visits from that one's brother. I intend to leave yours alone. She is yours as Deirdre is mine."

Gwen looked at her earnestly, "You know my daddy?"

This caused Vlad to panic, as he knew that the Mad Queen could steal her away from him through knowledge of her father, but Mab looked at her sadly, "I do little one but I fear I cannot tell you."

Gwen demanded, "Why not?"

Mab moved close and stroked her hair, no malice in her actions, "Because there are some things I cannot tell you."

Gwen pleaded, "Does he know about me? Doesn't he want me?!"

Vlad chided her, "No, don't do that to yourself."

Mab shushed her, "Shh, darling shh. I'm sure he would. If he met you, he'd love you at once. He's my son. I'm your grandmother, but I cannot take you. I promise this, though. You will meet him. Not for a long time, but you will meet him. If I could, I'd take you in a heartbeat." Mab cupped her cheek. "Never give up faith and never let anyone keep you down."

Vlad glared at her as he warned, "You just said that you won't. Don't you dare lie to her!"

Mab glared right back as she muttered, "I am not lying to her. I cannot take her."

"Why not?"

"That does not mean that I don't want to."

"I don't believe you."

"Surely, you of _all_ people know that the laws of Fate are written. If I take her, then the events already set in motion will come undone dooming us all. These two were meant to meet and shall meet again."

"So, she must suffer while she waits?!"

"Maleficent cursed Deirdre on the day of her birth. It is a dark path ahead of her. If I took Hannah now then I take away Deirdre's chance!" Mab looked at Gwen, "Hannah? I need you to promise me something."

Gwen pouted as she mumbled, "What?"

"I want you to look after Dei- Dessie for me," She stated, "She's going to need a best friend when she's older. Can you do that for me?"

Gwen glared at something in the distance and muttered, "I already promised her I would."

Mab continued, "And never…ever think that you are unwanted or unloved. There are people who love you, even if we can't be there in person. Do you understand?" Gwen looked at her in disbelief as Mab kissed her head. "I will see you again darling, and while everyone suffers, they can find true happiness. I know you will. Just keep a stiff upper lip. And mind what Mr. G tells you alright."

Vlad snarled, "Keep a stiff upper lip. That's the _only_ advice you have? She has been called names that I have been called, and you tell her to keep a stiff upper lip? It would be one thing if she were full grown being called that, but she is a _child_, a child with an _entire_ church against her apparently."

Mab scoffed, "She's special. She will do great things. What happened is regrettable. And my son wonders why I despise mortals. Hannah, look at me." Gwen did as Mab looked her right in the eye. "Do you believe Dessie when she says she loves you?"

Gwen nodded, "Yes."

Mab stated, "And that Vlad loves you? And your Mr. G and your Miss Leena love you?"

Gwen hesitated, "Yeah?"

Mab smiled, "If they love you then you can do great things. Mortals fear what they cannot understand. You are special. As constant as the stars above always know that you are loved. You are not anything they call you. You are smart, kind, beautiful, and important. Do you understand me?" Gwen nodded. "Can you remember that?" Gwen nodded again. "No one can make you feel inferior without your permission. Never let anyone tell you different because in the end, what you think of yourself is what matters. You can be anything you want to be. You are important to this little girl; you are a friend, a sister. And to him...well...you are very important."

Vlad snapped, "She should already know that, I have told her."

Mab continued on like he didn't say anything, "And if that Lorelei gives you trouble, remember you are important and she's just a brat who's jealous and weak because she bullies to make herself important." Mab sighed and looked at Vlad before asking, "May I at least hug her?" Vlad looked at her skeptically. "Please, my time grows short as it is." Vlad looked at Gwen before offering her to Mab, reluctantly. Mab looked at Gwen. "May I?" Gwen reached out nervously, and she held Gwen tightly with affection and love, and kissed her head, a tear falling from her eye. "If I could take you away, I would. Know that I love you darling, _so_ much. I may not always be there, but I will be in your heart. Remember that your mother loved you and that there are others that love you, too though they don't know yet. My power is weak, but I will help when you can. Be the bigger person about Lorelei, and never give up hope." She started fading a bit, as she sighed, "I have to go. I'm sorry. I'm still too weak, but I will try to be there for you."

Dessie stirred and looked at Gwen, "Bye bye Hannah. See you next time."

Gwen whimpered, "Bye Dessie."

She hugged Gwen before Mab gave her back to Vlad. Vlad took her happily as he glared at Mab.

Mab looked at him, "Take care of her to the best of your abilities."

She cast one last look at Gwen before she faded from sight with Dessie. Vlad glared at the spot she was standing in, wishing he had not let her take Dessie. He gripped onto Gwen tighter, happy to still have her. Gwen pouted as she knew what Mab's departure meant. He frowned, unable to bear seeing her so upset.

"For a grandmother, she has a lot of work to do," he muttered, kissing her forehead.

"Today was supposed to be a happy day," she whimpered.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because there is this one couple," she stated, "they want to take me home with them."

He smiled, "That's wonderful! Tell me about them."

He sat down on the edge and set her on his lap as they faced San Francisco. He held her close as she told him about the husband and wife that were going to foster her. It had lightened her mood a bit, but he knew only time would ease the ache of tonight. He rested his head against hers as he listened to her and thought about what all he had learned this dream. It certainly wouldn't change how he felt; she was too precious for that to change his mind. He wouldn't corrupt her, Mab was wrong. He'd ensure that she was.

**...**

**MsN sighs**

**Snape: What's wrong?**

**MsN: I'm worried I'm destroying his coolness with this.**

**Alucard: That's not possible.**

**MsN: Really? Someone almost destroyed you with an unabridged web show of Hellsing for me.**

**Alucard: Lies!**


	17. The Pit

**In which, we find Gwen having a happy, normal childhood for once. Vlad doesn't have such a pleasant start though, which I feel guilty about, but I directly pulled this from a dream I had once myself.**

**...**

Vlad snarled and snapped as he fought against the angry mob. No matter how much he fought though, there were just too many of them. They continued to drag him as he hissed and roared at them, spitting at them when they would restrain his hands after he briefly got them free. He was starting to worry about what they were going to do to him. This dream was turning out to be a real nightmare as they drug him to a part of the mall he had never been to before.

When the mob in front of him started to split, he saw a depression in the floor. He struggled even more against the horde as they started to chain him into the depression. At first glance, it would seem very unthreatening, but when he glanced up to see the skylight, he realized then what it was meant for. They backed away as soon as he was chained, looking up at the skylight to see stars for the mean time. He struggled against the restraints and roared he arched his spine in desperate attempt to escape his bonds. They simply stood around him, laughing and jeering. He sneered at the ones closest to him, refusing to stop fighting.

However, his struggles began to die down as the crowd slowly began to disperse. It was nearly dawn when he was merely tossing and turning his head as he looked around. How many had been in this pit before him? How many have they watched burn and smolder in the morning sun? How often did they laugh and jeer at his kind as they struggled in the throes of their death? It didn't settle well with him as he tried to settle his quivering stomach.

He ignored the few that had lingered and continued to heckle him. He looked up at the skylight as he heaved a heavy sigh. If this was how he was going to go, then he was going to face it straight on. He would show them why he was Lord of the Vampires. Hissing as the first rays of light hit him, he shut out the jeers and hollers as they cheered at his impending demise. So, Hannah is the one who made it possible for me to defy my weaknesses, he thought as his body shook when his feet burst into flame. The realm of dreams never ceased to surprise him.

He was surprised when someone broke through the crowd and covered him with a cloak. They wrapped their arms around his neck and pressed their body against his. He peeked over to see blonde hair with a button nose peeking through as he realized who had come to save him. He rested his head against hers under the cloak she had covered them with.

"What are you doing here, Hannah?" he whispered.

"I'm rescuing you," she whimpered.

"Rescuing me?" he chuckled softly, "Haven't I always been the one to rescue you?"

"Well, now it's my turn to do the same for you," she protested.

He smiled softly and then wrapped his arms around her as soon as he realized that he was free. It took a moment longer to realize that they were elsewhere, away from the pit and the mall. They were in a large, plush bed in a dark room. He certainly did not recognize this place, but by looking at the decoration, a woman put this place together. He was distracted when Gwen pushed up against him under the comforter. When her head popped out from underneath it, she looked around before looking at him. Seeing his gauntlets on him, he breathed a sigh of relief to know that they were still clothed as Gwen snuggled against him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I've had worse," he lied.

"So, you've been left to burn and bake in the sun?" she implored.

"Well, after they put a stake through my heart, or took off my head," he admitted.

She huffed and snuggled into him more with a grumpy pout. He didn't figure that he was all that comfortable in his armor. He willed himself into something more comfortable to have her wrap her arms around him as best as she can and snuggle even more. He grunted at the force that she used until she finally settled. Once settled, he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"I certainly hope that that wasn't _her_ doing," she grumbled.

"Mab's? No," he stated, "I truly feel it was someone else who had a hand in that. Never met him personally."

"The Nightmare King?" she asked.

"You know him?" he implored.

"Only vaguely," she admitted, "when I'm not dreaming with you, I have nightmares. They are always unfocused and confusing. I sometimes see a man, but then the dream changes again. My nightmares always seem a bit unfocused." He grunted in response. "Other dreams, I'm always exploring. A constant seems to be houses that have hidden rooms in them. What does that mean?"

"Well, I'm not a dream interpreter," he confessed, "but houses have always been thought to be an extension of one's self to those who study dreams. They believe that finding a new room is akin to discovering something new about yourself. You can tell what it is that you are discovering about yourself by looking at how the room is decorated."

"Kind of like how dreaming of a bathroom is supposed to represent relieving one's self of emotional or mental baggage?" she asked.

He fought back a snort of laughter, but answered, "Yes, in a sense."

"So, what would this room mean?" she questioned.

He looked around again before answering, "Bedrooms, I have read in dreams, usually relate to one's sexuality. This room was decorated by a woman who is in touch and comfortable in her sexuality, while being a bit modest as well, if you look at the comforter."

"I wonder whose mind put this room together," she thought aloud.

"I'm surprised at how calm you are about the meaning I had given you," he teased.

"It's not my room," she argued.

"Very well," he chuckled.

Absentmindedly, he ran his fingers through her hair as she clenched bunches of his robe in her fist. He could feel that she was still upset over what had happened earlier, but admittedly, he didn't know what he could do to make her feel better. It didn't help that her recently developing bosom was distracting him. My little late bloomer, he thought, is going to have a pear shaped body, isn't she? Not that he minded, to be honest. He had never really considered himself a breast man, but he certainly could appreciate the aesthetic appeal of them. He grinned wickedly as he thought about it. If he had to admit anything, the perfect pair he had ever had the pleasure of seeing were Ororo's. If only she wasn't claustrophobic, he thought with a small sigh of shame. Gwen must have noticed or at least looked up to see the look on his face as she soon asked about what he was thinking.

He chuckled, "Oh, it's nothing that you want to know about."

"You're thinking dirty thoughts, aren't you?" she asked with a straight face.

"Well, when did you develop such a poker face?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Gay or straight, dead or alive; men are all the same."

"Now that's a little unfair," Vlad protested with a small pout, "don't you think?"

"Tell me that you weren't thinking about some woman or her body parts, then," she quipped with a small triumphant grin.

"I wasn't," he lied.

"Is that your final answer?" she teased.

"Are you calling me a liar?" he growled.

"Your little soldier is," she answered.

He cursed as he pulled her lower half away from him while she giggled in smug satisfaction. Leave it for _that_ to rat me out, he thought sourly as he refused to look at her while she smiled at him innocently. He grumbled about her knowing such things and gawked at her when she admitted to finding out that Adonis slept in the buff by accident.

"And how is that?" he asked.

"I was washing my hands after going to the bathroom and he waltzed in without knocking," she muttered. "It's so weird."

"What's weird about it?" he implored nervously.

"That it just hangs there!" she exclaimed as she sat up, "No rhyme or reason, it's just there!"

"It has a rhyme and reason, darling," he stated, "much like a woman's breasts do."

He chuckled as she made a face like she smelled something foul. Ever the child still, he thought amusedly. He reclined leisurely as he implored about this Adonis character, finding out that she knew him about as long as he had known her himself. He was apparently her best friend in the waking realm, and they told each other everything. Vlad would be lying if he had said that he didn't feel a smidge of jealousy toward Adonis for being able to be near her as often as he is.

"How does your new foster father like him?" Vlad asked.

"Daddy can't stand him," she stated. "He's always cleaning his rifle whenever Donny comes around. Mummy always tells Donny not to take it too seriously, but Donny can be a bit of a wimp at times."

"Military garb and everything?" he teased.

"Yep, only because it freaks Donny out even more," she answered with a nod.

Vlad chuckled before asking, "Speaking of those two, how is life with them?"

"Mummy has been teaching me how to cleanse my chakras," Gwen stated. "It's proven to be very relaxing, especially when we tend to the garden afterward. I never knew that you could feel so in touch with nature after a good chakra cleanse. It especially helps keep me centered when studying with my martial arts instructor."

"Excuse me? What?" Vlad gawked as he gently grasped her arm in concern.

"Daddy heard about some of the things I have been through," she confessed, "and when one of the boys that have a crush on Lorelei tried to beat me up, it was the last straw. So, he called up one of his old buddies and pulled a few strings, and now, I'm learning martial arts. He says that my dance lessons have greatly helped me pick it up as quickly as I have. Mummy wasn't too sure about it, but she figured that if it kept me safe… Daddy thinks that's what really triggered her to teach me how to cleanse my own chakras."

"How bad was it when that boy attacked you?" Vlad implored, biting back as much of his growl as possible.

"I got a black eye," she muttered before saying excitedly, "but you should have seen him after Donny got through with him!"

"Our little hero, is he?" he asked, slightly relaxed as she nodded. "How is your brother?"

She gave pause to this question as she looked at him. "He enlisted into the Navy."

"Normally, that is looked upon with pride," he enquired.

"I know, but it's taking him away from us," she stated as she hugged her knees. "It caused him and his boyfriend to break up. I mean, Terry's family took him in after the McClaines disowned him for being gay. They had planned on getting married, and now…"

"Things don't always go as planned, Hannah," Vlad commented. "I have spent many lifetimes learning that."

"It's just hard, you know?" she mumbled.

"I know," he hummed.

She curled a little more into herself as she muttered, "My tummy hurts."

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms as well as the comforter around her. She curled up into him, staying in the ball that she had formed. Taking a deep breath in, he could tell instantly why her stomach was bothering her. Her scent was heavier than it used to be, spicier, as well as more definable. It certainly corroborated everything that Mab said, but it also confirmed a few theories of his own, theories that no one else would probably suspect, save Mab possibly. Speaking in soft tones, he told her what to expect when she awoke and what it meant. He smiled softly at the blush that formed on her face, only feeling slightly guilty that he had robbed her foster mother of the joy of telling her first. His little Hannah was finally becoming a woman, and it left him wanting like so many times before. Such is my fate, he thought with a sigh. He held her like that until she had faded away in his arms.

**...**

**Alucard: Looks like our Gwennie is indeed becoming a big girl now.**

**MsN grumbles: Nobody calls her Gwennie, except for Mr. G.**

**Snape: Leave her be, Alucard.**

**Alucard: I'm just teasing.**

**Snape & Chase: Mmhmmm.**


	18. I Love You Too Much

**Yay! Another chapter is done. I was wanting to show that despite all, Gwen is still very much a girl, who can get crushes and all of that. Yes, I'll admit that the ending is just odd, but it will come back around because Vlad likes to keep tabs on his girls, ****whether they are vampires or not. I claim no rights to the song, "I Love You Too Much."**

**...**

Vlad looked around in sheer curiosity as he had never seen this world that he was walking through before. It was a jungle, but it was very otherworldly with all the bright colors. It was dripping with the moisture of a recently rain, saturating the colors even more into such vibrant hues. It was a great contrast to the castle he was living in right now with its muted colors and analogous color scheme.

He frowned when he found Gwen sitting with that blue demon, who happened to be casually plucking at a guitar. He placed on his best smile when she turned and waved excitedly at him, but it disappeared as she turned back to the blue fellow, who just glanced at him in nonchalance. Apparently, he did not learn to well from our last meeting, Vlad thought sourly. Casual but intently, he lifted Gwen up and placed himself in between the intruder and her as he gave the dirty rat a warning glare. The fellow barely even shrugged as he went back to strumming his guitar casually.

"Vlad, this is my first alien to meet," she said excitedly, "he is _so _much better looking than the usual greys you see."

He smirked at the look that appeared on the character's face at being called 'an alien.' Vlad asked in a smug tone, "And his name?"

"I have many names," he replied in a soft voice, "but you may call me, Luka."

"It's rather strange for an _alien_ to have a guitar," he pointed out.

Luka glanced at him in an annoyed manner before returning his attention to the instrument in hand, "Perhaps, but it is one of the few things I happen to enjoy that Midgardians have made."

"I've never been called a Midgardian before," Gwen commented, "it's so much more poetic than human."

Luka smiled as Vlad looked at him curiously. I know of one other who used that term, he thought as he remembered the Asgardian he had once fought. Looking at the fellow more closely, the two looked like day and night. The Asgardian would have stuck out in this place like Adam in the Garden of Eden, but Luka's blue skin, even though on the pale side, seemed to fit as well as his ruby red eyes, which contrasted fiercely against his skin. Even though his black hair was slicked back to give him a sophisticated look, there was a sort of primal look hidden beneath that façade.

"So, what is a vampire doing with a child?" Luka asked casually.

"I'm not a child," Gwen protested.

"Pardon, young lady," Luka in turn teased.

She smirked at him as she scrunched her nose at him as he smirked; never taking his eyes off of the guitar he was strumming. Gwen stated, "I was wandering in the in between when I bumped into him."

"Quite literally," Vlad added, smiling at Gwen who smiled back.

"And you didn't eat her?" Luka implored.

"No, I don't devour every mortal I come across," Vlad snapped as Luka nodded in acknowledgement.

Gwen looked at him curiously as he never stated that he wouldn't feast upon a child as he gazed at her guiltily. That look spoke volumes to her as they indulged in their first mental conversation. She was extremely confused because of what he had previously told her about turning a child. He admitted to her that he only learned from experience, one of his many regrets in his long life. His explanation seemed to appease her, but he knew that she had always known she was playing with fire by associating with him, especially as long as she had.

Something in Vlad's mind clicked as he asked, "Speaking of children, have you seen Dessie recently?"

He looked at him sternly, "Not for a while now, why?"

Gwen and Vlad frowned at each other before Vlad said, "I think I know why. Her _grandmother _seems to have put it upon herself to ground _us_ from seeing her."

Luka frowned at that as Gwen sighed, "I miss her."

He looked at her and smiled, "She's special to you, isn't she?"

Gwen nodded before lying across Vlad's lap. Vlad couldn't enjoy it because of the fact that she was talking to Luka like a schoolgirl with a crush. He could not really believe he was being jealous over this blue spaceman, but he never really enjoyed being second best. It's the guitar, he thought begrudgingly, women always go for the moody musicians. He sat there moodily as the two chatted with each other casually. He was actually zoning out when Luka started strumming his guitar more intently and with a more predetermined rhythm. He sat there surprised when Luka had started singing softly.

_I love you too much  
>To live without you loving me back.<br>I love you too much,  
>Heaven's my witness and this is a fact.<em>

Vlad had to admit that he was surprised. Luka had a pleasant enough voice as he sang. He didn't know if he was singing to anyone in particular, but he certainly had Gwen's attention as she looked out dreamily. He could see stars in her eyes as she listened and remembered her deep love of music.

_I know I belong  
><em>_When I sing this song.  
><em>_There's love above love and it's ours  
><em>_Cause I love you too much._

He was very surprised that he was starting to get lost into the music himself. He wasn't daydreaming like Gwen most likely was. No, he was reminiscing over his many brides that he had lost over the years. He knew that he wasn't always the best husband, but he had liked to think that he treated them with love and devotion.

_I live for your touch,  
><em>_I whisper your name night after night.  
><em>_I love you too much  
><em>_There's only one feeling and I know it's right._

Of all the wives he had lost, Domini was probably the one that still cut so deep. In stark contrast, he felt no remorse over his first wife. If she was so willing to give up her life instead of finding another man of status like any other woman would have, then it was her loss. Domini, however, she was beautiful and pure. Some part of her reminded him so much of his beloved Maria. He felt his unbeating heart clenched at the thought of Maria.

_I know I belong  
><em>_When I sing this song.  
><em>_There's love above love and it's ours  
><em>_Cause I love you too much._

He gently rubbed Gwen's back as he thought about his first love. Even now, she ruled some part of his being, but then, you never truly get over your first love, do you? Comparing Maria to Domini, there was no contest. As much as he had loved Domini, Maria was forever his queen. Something pulled him from his train of thought as he heard something underneath Luka's voice and guitar.

_Heaven knows your name,  
><em>_I've been praying to have you  
><em>_Come here by my side.  
><em>_Without you a part of me's missing,  
><em>_Just to make you my home I will fight._

He paused as he listened with a peculiar look on his face before he looked down at Gwen. Much to his great surprise, she was actually purring on his lap as she smiled contently. He looked at her curiously as he thought, Now, _that_ is a new one. Wanting to test a theory, he started rubbing her scalp only to see her smile widen greatly. He kept at it with a smile of his own.

_I know I belong  
><em>_When I sing this song.  
><em>_There's love above love and it's ours  
><em>_Cause I love you too much._

_I love you too much!_

They both looked at Luka when he exclaimed the last line with his melody in passion. Vlad wondered what had spurned such passion. He could tell Gwen was wondering the same thing possibly underneath her swoon. He would have rolled his eyes, but something about Luka's face caught his attention. He recognized that look; it was longing that spurned his passion. He had had that look many times himself before.

_I love you too much!_

_Heaven's my witness and this is a fact,  
><em>_You live in my soul.  
><em>_Your heart is my goal.  
><em>_There's love above love and it's mine  
><em>_Cause I love you.  
><em>_There's love above love and it's yours  
><em>_Cause I love you.  
><em>_There's love above love and it's ours  
><em>_If you love me  
><em>_As much._

Luka smiled softly when he finished. Vlad didn't argue when Gwen had said that he was very talented as Luka smiled even more with a light chuckle. After he had suggested that she was just being kind, Vlad shook his head informing him that she wasn't. Luka looked at him skeptically as he asked how he would know.

"I have heard her sing, and I have danced with her," Vlad explained, "I know."

Luka contemplated this as he looked up and began to fade. He looked back at Gwen when she gently grasped his hand and returned her smile before completely disappearing. As soon as he disappeared, Vlad grabbed her and wrapped her in a tight hug until she squeaked from the strain. She gave him a smirk as he smiled back. She giggled when he gave her an Eskimo kiss. Oh, how long had it been since he had given a woman, any woman, ne of those? It's been too long really. He had a smile on his face as she giggled while returning to the waking realm.

He sighed when he opened up his coffin. Reginald greeted him happily. He was greeted with a full glass as he walked downstairs to check on a project he had been working on to pass the time before another project would take its place. Reginald was hot on his heel as always.

"Tell me," he asked, "how are the specimens doing?"

"Well, the first one just awoke," Reginald explained, "the other one has been trying to escape. If I may be so bold, sir?"

"I am feeling generous," Vlad replied.

"Why rabbits, sir?" he implored.

"I finally found a way to keep an eye on Hannah and Des," he stated, "besides girls like rabbits, do they not?"

"So, these rabbits are supposed to be mediums for the two?" Reginald questioned.

"As well as a means for me to know that they are safe," Vlad agreed.

"But why take out the vocal cords, sir?" he asked meekly.

"Because of this," Vlad stated as he lifted the specimen he hadn't started working on yet by the scruff of its neck.

Instantly, the little beast let out this ungodly shriek as its eyes went wide and it started kicking violently at Vlad the best that it could. Reginald went rigid as his own eyes went wide at the screaming creature. Vlad winced as his ears rang from the unpleasant noise as he turned to see his other specimen huddled in the center of its pen, looking at him in trepidation. When he casually placed the buck back in its pen, he looked at it in mild annoyance as it growled at him and hopped into the farthest corner away from him. It didn't escape his notice either when Reginald took a little step back at that.

"What child would want to hear that?" he stated in an as matter of fact tone.

"It's more disturbing than slaughtering lambs," Reginald gulped.

"You hadn't seen that vermin bite my hands when I first placed it in there," Vlad chuckled.

**...**

**Snape: Seriously, the bunny _growls?_**

**MsN: They are capable of doing it! One growled at me because I was putting him back in his pen!**

**Alucard scratches his chin: Yeah, they can be that unpleasant.**

**Snape: ****Really?**

**Chase nods: I have once seen one scare one of my cat warriors because it wouldn't go down easy.**

**MsN: My mother saw one nearly kill the very cat that tried to eat it.**

**Snape: O_o**


	19. More Secrets Revealed

**I originally planned on this chapter being called, "Mars versus Venus," but things turned out differently from what I had planned. This chapter you learn a little more of Gwen's parentage as well as Dessie's parentage. Plus, we learn that Mab gets under Dracula's skin a little bit. To those who are reading this, I promise that I am trying to keep Dracula into character, but when you dream, you do release a few inhibitions. Try and bear with me, and _constructive_ criticism is always welcomed. Trolling is ignored, though.**

**...**

Vlad peered behind a corner as a grin appeared on his face. She thought she could keep her hidden from me, he thought. His eyes went a little wide when he saw the young woman that Des had become since he had last seen her. He knew that it was the dream realm at its antics again because she shouldn't have been that old just yet compared to Gwen, who was on her way to 13. Des stood there with her baby face still, but her hourglass figure was definitely one of a growing woman. While she and Gwen had the same hips, Des's bosom was twice what Gwen's was. That certainly might stir a little, green-eyed monster in my blue-eyed girl, he thought. It was then the furry, little beast in his arms shifted, reminding him of why he was there.

"Alright, you've got your work cut out for you," Vlad told it, "It would have been easier to put on the cute factor when she was still a wee one, but now, she's going to need some convincing." The creature looked up at him with wide eyes and curled into itself as Vlad held it on its back. "How many times have I told you that that doesn't work on me?" He took its scruff and held it so it could see Des. "When you get a figure like that then we can start talking." It looked at him like he was psychotic; especially since he knew it was male and had no more means of communication. "Sorry, a little dark humor sneaking in. Remember, she had better take you home, or there will be trouble."

The little beast nodded as Vlad set him down and nudged him toward Des. It didn't take long at all before he had hopped all the way toward her. Vlad watched curiously as she turned to look at the little creature that he had torn apart and put back together. You wouldn't think that a Frankenstein-like monster would be cute, he thought as he watched, but I did a fine job if I do say so myself. If it weren't for the fact that they were supposed to go to his girls because no matter what Mab might have said, they were his, he wouldn't have gone for something so girly.

"Well, hello little one," she stated as she crouched down, "where did you come from?"

Vlad hid when he saw her look his way. He hated hiding, it felt weak, but he knew that Mab probably had done something to poison her in a way to hate him now. He wasn't sure if he wanted to face that. Granted, he knew that while Mab was spiteful, she wouldn't have to lie about him to make Des possibly hate him.

"Now, what are you toying with, my pet?" Mab droned.

"A little, Frankenstein bunny," Des answered, "isn't he adorable?"

"That depends," Mab commented dully.

"On what?" she asked, Vlad mentally screaming the same thing indignantly.

"Whether that was what the boy who mutilated that poor creature was going for, or not," the witch replied.

Vlad's eyes went wide as his mind roared, Boy?! Where does that hag get off calling me, '_boy?!_'

"How do you know it was a boy?" Des implored.

"Darling, let this be a lesson to you," Mab stated, "it doesn't matter how old they get, all men are boys playing with their toys."

Vlad had a dull glare as he thought, Women, the older they get the higher their horse gets.

"May I keep him, though, _please?"_ Des pleaded as Vlad chanced up peak to find her cradling the beast.

He could see that Mab wasn't too keen on the idea, but with a slightly annoyed sigh, she then smiled and mildly complained, "You know that it's so hard for me to say, 'no' to you."

"Yay," Des squealed happily as she hugged the rabbit to her, "I'll call you…Bun Bun."

"Bun Bun?" Mab implored curiously as Vlad's mind asked the same thing. He was sure that the look on his face was very amusing.

"It was either that or Fluffy," she defended.

"You could call him, Bunnicula," Mab teased.

Ha ha hag, he thought with a sour look on his face, you're such a riot.

"I think I like Bun Bun better," Des replied uncertainly, but there was a hint of humor behind it.

He smiled with smug satisfaction before walking away. He could hear them chatting until he had entered another area of the dream realm entirely. Looking around this way and that, he was very surprised to see Gwen sitting there with her Frankensteined familiar cradled in her arms already. He was curled up, eyes closed up in contentment as she rubbed his nose. She smiled up at Vlad as the little vermin glared at him.

"Well, I see that you found my surprise," he stated.

"Actually, he found me," she replied.

Vlad glared mildly at the little troublemaker as he asked, "Is that so?"

"I think I'll call him, Inlé-rah," she cooed.

"'Inlé-rah?'" he questioned.

"From Watership Down," she answered, "a little too violent for my tastes as you never think of something so cute being so vicious."

"Indeed," he said in mild irony as he thought back to that little vermin biting him repeatedly.

"Where have you been?" she asked curiously.

"I was up to no good," he commented as she smirked at him.

He sat down next to her, much to Inlé-rah's discontent. She explained how she happened upon two smaller creatures much like Cleo from so long were attacking him, and he was putting up an amazing front. They ran off when she charged at them with their tails in between their legs. She admitted to being very surprised when he just crouched down in front of her. Vlad simply grunted as he listened, shooting an occasional dirty look to the beast.

"Him, with his floppy, lopsy ears," she cooed as she rubbed Inlé-rah's ears. Vlad rolled his eyes when the lop rabbit closed his in bliss. "So, _where_ were you up to no good?"

He chuckled, knowing that she wouldn't let that go since it was him. "I was spying on an old friend of ours."

"Oh?" she implored.

"Yes, I believe she's your age when she will have this dream," he stated before jabbing at her for her persistence. "She's got a bigger cup size than you."

She pouted at him grumpily as she muttered angrily, "Luka's got a bigger cup size than you."

"Oh, now we're just being spiteful," he countered. "Plus, how would you know?"

"I don't," she admitted grumpily.

"So, we want to?" he teased.

"No!" she exclaimed, growing beet red. "Do you?"

"Ew, please," he retorted.

"I didn't mean him," she stated.

"Well now, how was I supposed to know?" he challenged.

"Well, _do_ you?" she pushed.

"No," he answered as she looked at him in disbelief. "Honestly, I don't see her that way."

She sighed before returning her attention to Inlé-rah, who was wiggling grumpily at being ignored. Vlad watched as he stuck his feet out more when she tickled the bottom of them. He had to admit that the beast looked much happier now to be getting loved by her. He didn't move as she leaned against him, looking out to see the stag that they had saw from a while ago walking in the distance with a herd of them. He looked around, recognizing the place to be the exact one they had watched the meteor shower, but instead of a winter wonderland, it was green. He looked up the mountain, wondering what the lake looked like now.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Gwen said, "I got a pet fox."

"How is that?" he asked.

"He came up to my house, and I took him in," she answered.

"What did you name him?"

"Darsius, I call him Darcy for short. He doesn't seem to mind it too much."

"What breed is he?"

"He's a fennec, that's the only reason Daddy allowed me to keep him, and even got the papers filled so that it's legal."

"What is a fennec fox doing where you live?"

"I don't know, why do you think Daddy is letting me keep him?"

"Where is he now?"

"Sleeping next to my head, he refuses to sleep in the box Mummy and I set up for him."

Vlad grunted at that as he nodded, thinking that he'd do the same if he were in that situation. He wasn't really worried about Inlé-rah as he had made it to where the rabbit could handle itself. He wasn't about to let some predator ruin any chances of him keeping an eye on his girls. He also took caution of somebody thinking them cruel by doing such horrible things as he had done to the beasts by designing them to look like mere stuffed animals should anyone look at them. He took reference from a mutant when he made their entire skeletal system metal. Their eyes were completely cybernetic, allowing him to see what they see. Working on the little beasts certainly did inspire more projects for him to work on, and he couldn't wait to design something that was bigger and definitely more on the deadly side.

"Did it hurt when you did this?" she asked.

"It hurt _him_, I guarantee you," he snapped. "That little monster proved to be a pain in my…" He paused as he saw the look on her face. It wasn't heartbreak, or "how could you," but more of a disapproving look, especially of the language he was leaning toward. He sighed before saying, "Yes, I was cruel when it came time to work on him, but I made it quick. Bloody beast would not shut up."

He could see the smug look on the beast's face as it glanced at him. He glared at him as he glared right back. "Well, you two _clearly_ do not like each other… I suppose I could let it go. I can't very well ask you to go against your very nature."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're a vampire, cruelty comes with the territory."

"Hmm, I had actually expected you to say it had to do something with my being a man."

"I'm not going to open that can of worms."

"Wise choice," he growled, thinking of Mab.

The fire burning in him instantly cooled when she kissed his cheek and said to him, "Good evening, Vlad."

"Good morning," he replied as he watched her fade away with Inlé-rah.

His hackles immediately rose as soon as he heard, "I bet you think you are clever, don't you?"

He smirked, "You tell me."

Mab glared at him mildly as she asked, "What is the point of giving her that…thing?"

He sneered smugly. "Problem?"

"What did you do dig the thing up out of a pet graveyard?" she in turned retorted just as smugly, "Or was it road-kill?"

He shook his head with pride as he answered, "No, found two specimens and then reworked them… with some specimens that some labs didn't need."

Her lip curled in disgust, "You took two perfectly innocent bunnies and went mad scientist on them?" He smiled shamelessly at that. "My darling would be in a fit if she knew the truth."

He chuckled, "Hannah wasn't too happy when she found out."

"She's become very vocal in animal rights," Mab stated, "She seems to think it's some sort of toy."

"Exactly how I planned it," he commented, "Plus, I did humanely put the creature down before cutting it open, Bun Bun at least."

"She's still not going to be happy you killed an innocent creature, humane or not," she snapped, "I want you to stay away from her."

"I will," he conceded, "now that I can know that she is safe, at least."

"She's mine," she growled, "She's my heir, and I will train her without any meddling from you. I was too late to get to… Hannah, you call her?"

His smirk disappeared instantly as he whispered dangerously, "Hannah is off limits. I highly doubt that her benefactor would be willing to let you anywhere near her."

"What is she to you?" Mab implored condescendingly, "Do you plan on taking the both of them as brides when they have grown into womanhood? I seem to recall your last brides didn't make it very long." He growled angrily. "I care not about her benefactor. No one is stronger than me. She is already attached to you, so I see no point. Perhaps the further she is away from all this the better. It would be best if she's not caught up in the curse that was placed upon Des at her birth. As such is why I am willing to let you care for her, for both their safety."

Vlad snapped as he roared, "I'm so glad that you can just throw her away, hag, and you had the audacity to call me boy! At least this _boy_ can see how special she is!"

"I am not throwing her away. I made that mistake with my sons," Mab hissed, "Clearly, you are so greedy of the light she offers that you cannot see that sometimes sending away what you love is their best chance. Dessie's best chance of surviving the curse is with me."

"I'm well aware," Vlad countered, "but the words you choose will be what causes her to hate you."

Mab then looked away as she sighed, "As much as it pains me, Hannah will be safer with you… for now, but when the time comes, can you let her go? I am trying to keep her safe. You think I enjoy being away from my other granddaughter?"

He growled at the fact that she would think he would hurt Hannah, "What is it to you? I haven't tried to harm her in any way."

Mab glared at him, "If I had my way the curse would never have happened and I would have kept the two together."

He asked, "How on earth would you have done that? Her mother left her at an orphanage."

Mab sighed, "I made a mistake with my sons. I'm trying to fix that. I keep them apart to protect them. The curse Des was given could easily affect Hannah, maybe even kill her."

He paused before enquiring, "What do you mean?"

"Des was cursed by Maleficent as an infant," she answered.

Despite the serious nature of her answer, Vlad broke into laughter, "What?! A fictional character?"

"_You're_ considered fictional to mortals," she snapped.

"That's because I let them," he retorted.

"Oh, she's _very_ real," Mab replied, "they all are."

Vlad looked at her like she was insane, "You're mad, that's not possible."

"No I'm not, and it is, now be silent," she ordered, "Maleficent cursed her a thousand years or so ago that when she reached her 21st birthday, she'd turn to darkness and destroy the light. If she didn't, she'd die." He wasn't sure what to believe, but he listened. "She was kidnapped by Hades henchman and turned mortal. If I hadn't stopped them, she would have been killed. I brought her forward in time and left her on the doorstep of a couple who had no children but wanted one. I erased everyone's memories of Deirdre."

"Deirdre?" he questioned.

"Her true name," she replied. This certainly surprised him. "Deirdre is unique among our kind. She is one of the Faes doomed to fall in love with mortals, mate with them and die of grief when their mates pass from this life. They were hunted for their feathers, and exploited by greedy humans until there were none left. She is the first in a very long time."

"What? That's certainly not possible, I had watched a king kill the last," he stated.

"Then you know of what she is," she mentioned, "She is rare and many would do her harm. She is also the first pureblood Fae to be born after my sons. That combined with what she is makes her unimaginably powerful."

This made him pause as he thought about it before asking, "What does that make Hannah? Her scent is unique even among Fae kind, but it's not human."

"Gremlin," she stated.

He chuckled in only mild humor as he replied, "She's not that either."

"Born of my son and the last Gremlin Queen," she said in an as matter-of-fact tone.

"I have never heard of her," Vlad admitted.

"You might have heard of McNair," she began.

"The pirate?" he wondered aloud, "Yes, but that was a man."

"It matters not," she stated as she waved it off casually, "She could very well have become the next Gremlin Queen and go insane like those before her."

Hearing that, it dawned on him, "That is why her mother abandoned her, to protect her."

"Just as I am staying away to protect her," Mab proceeded, "If she had become the next queen and Deirdre falls into to the curse, then disaster will strike, now do you see?"

"I guess Fate decided to have mercy on her then," he muttered, "She now has a loving mother and father."

"That I am glad," Mab smiled sadly, "As much as it pains me to keep them apart, it is best for the both of them." He frowned, not happy about it. "I am not happy either, but isn't that we are supposed to do? Do what is best for our children?"

"I plan to keep an eye on Deirdre, not matter what," he stated firmly, "but I'll keep my distance."

Mab looked at him, annoyed at first then thoughtful, "Would you like to see her?"

This surprised him greatly after all the grief she had given him about not seeing Des, but as he thought about it, he knew that he wouldn't keep his word if he did. "It would be best that I didn't."

"I believe some years have passed since you last saw her," she implored.

He nodded, "Indeed."

She sighed, obviously not wanting to admit what she was about to. "You have taken care of her. I'm sure no harm would come if you remained out of sight."

"It could," he admitted, "my selfish nature would be appeased and then I'd see no harm to seeing her when you are not there."

"She's awake, but we can still visit her. I have that power," she stated as she closed her eyes. With a wave of her hand, they were soon in what he assumed was Des's room. He looked around to see a sketch of him she drew as a child and then a more detailed drawing but still shadowy.

"It seems she and Hannah both share a talent," he mentioned.

"You had a great impact on her life," she commented.

"I only saw her a few times," he argued. Normally, he would have boasted, but he knew that he couldn't with her. Des came in singing to herself as she poked around for a book.

"Even one impression can last a lifetime," Mab countered.

"Like the 'Feather Man' did to Hannah?" he implored, remembering Hannah's reaction to him when he entered their dreams. Mab looked at him funny before she started cackling when Des found the book she was looking for, and sat at a keyboard before playing. Vlad looked at Mab in a rather grouchy mood as he growled, "Stop laughing, she was five and it is her name for the dirty rat."

Des began singing as she read her book while Mab said, "Deirdre has another talent as well. I see it will take her far… but it will also bring her pain."

"I can see that," he concurred on the talent, "I'm supposing that they got these talents from their fathers as Hannah is a talented singer as well. How she is on a keyboard, I don't know."

"Oh, I don't think so," Mab disagreed with a giggle. "My sons were horrible singers. Deirdre is still learning." As she said that Des's voice cracked on a high note. She stopped playing, dejected.

"Hannah said that her problem was low notes," Vlad muttered.

"They will learn," Mab said with the pride that only a grandmother could have as Des sighed plinking a single note over an over on her keyboard. "You have seen her. Satisfied?" She paused before looking at him. "I have to agree on getting rid of the vocal cords. No child should have to hear those ghastly noises. Keep an eye on Hannah. Perhaps the two shall meet again."

With that, he found himself back at the mountain alone as he said to no one in particular, "That would be nice." He chuckled mildly, "When did I become such a sentimental fool?"

**...**

**Alucard: Hmm, so Dessie's a _big_ girl? *grunts from an elbow hitting low***

**MsN: Go take a cold shower.**

**Snape & Chase: Please.**

**MsN: Honestly, is that all you ever notice? Boobs?**

**Snape: Who's father is which?**

**MsN: Spoilers. ^.^**


	20. Dance for Me

**Okay, this dream is one of those crazy, what the heck was I thinking dreams. Yeah, it admittedly gets away from me in some section, but I tried to reign it back in and keep it from being too chaotic. Please forgive me for the chaos that is this chapter.**

**...**

Vlad wandered through the theater, impressed by the architecture. What truly impressed him was the massive chandelier hanging precariously above the seats. For a brief moment, he saw Gwen's head pop out over the edge of a balcony before rushing off to look elsewhere. He chuckled at how childlike her curiosity could be when she was in a new place. He had thought about when he had told her that he knew for sure her mother had loved her, and she replied that she knew.

"Why would she had left a note if she didn't want me in some small way?" she had replied when he asked how.

He couldn't exactly argue with her logic without being spiteful or grasping at straws. He also couldn't argue at her pleasure of being Hannah Adalwolf instead of Hannah Doe. He had never told her about her legacy, especially since he didn't want that cloud hovering over her. He hated thinking of her mother as some ragged looking lunatic like many women he had seen in the penitentiaries. He wouldn't pass that image onto Gwen; he wouldn't ruin whatever image of her mother that she had.

He frowned as he thought back to when he and Reginald tried to do research over this "Gremlin Queen." Both their searches came up fruitless… except for one thing. He had been desperate enough that he had actually caught a gremlin. The beasts come off looking rather stupid, but when he started to torture the imp to get answers, he found that they had a resolve that he could almost respect. Before it had died because he wasn't aware that sunlight was just as deadly for them as it was for a vampire, it had uttered, "Love live the queen" before cackling madly. He had washed his gauntlets of the filth it had left, but it did give him the belief that they now had a new queen quite possibly. Either way, he now knew Gwen was free of such burdens and could live her life like any other woman. Well, he thought with a small grin, maybe not like _any_ other woman. How many women could say that they knew Dracula, or tobogganed down a slope with him and a giant stuffed panda? He groaned at that thought and the memory of that brute handling him like a sack of flour.

"What are _you_ groaning for, Grumpy Gus?" Gwen teased as she walked out on stage.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty, little head over," he commented with a grin.

He turned toward the stage as she walked across it, taking in the details and the background that had been placed there. She certainly was becoming a beautiful, young woman, but with all the dance lessons she had had, he was surprised at how her hips very much did _not_ belong to a dancer. Upon first glance, a dancer was not what would come to mind when looking at her pear-shaped form.

He was distracted from his train of thought as he saw shuffling in front of the stage. He glanced that way to see a myriad of musicians gathering in their respected location. He recognized the maestro moving to his destined position. Vlad casually walked up the aisle before finding a seat where he could see her perfectly, instead of going up to the usual balcony chair he would choose. He stood there waiting for her to pause and take notice. When she turned his way, he grinned at the mild confusion on her face.

"Well milady," he stated, "the band is ready, the maestro is patiently waiting; will you dance?" She looked at the band in uncertainty before looking back at him. "Will you dance for me?"

It was then that she smiled before her wardrobe changed to that of a ballerina's. He was surprised to say the least that that is what she went for, but she had said that she feels free while dancing. He smiled as he got comfortable. Who cares what style she chose? She was still dancing for him and him alone. Slowly, the maestro worked up the orchestra and sure enough, she began to move.

She didn't adequately describe herself when she danced. Yes, one could see that she didn't have the natural, raw talent for it, but any dance instructor probably would chose her over raw talent because of the heart and work she put into her dancing. The way her eyes lit up, it was like looking at a child seeing that Santa came for Christmas. Her emotions, so vivid like her heart was right on her sleeve. Her body moved with a grace like a fish in the water, like the dance floor was her natural environment. She certainly had practiced hard as she hid her mistakes so well, only a professional would spot them. The very aura coming off of her radiated like a bird being freed from its cage. It was like the entire atmosphere was breathing a breath of fresh air, finally being put to use like it had so long ago.

Vlad paused and looked around in indignant bewilderment as he saw people starting to sit around him. He would have moved to his usual spot, but he knew that would have caused Gwen to stop. Also, two Egyptian, cat goddesses sat on either side of him, which one was which he couldn't tell. Bloody cats, he thought sourly, they hear the phrase "a cat may look at a king," and they lose any manner of respect for personal space. He was mildly surprised that he shared the same annoyance when a certain jackal-headed brute sat behind him. However, he returned his attention to Gwen as she continued to dance. He and the two next to him were confused as she spun faster and faster until she disappeared in a poof of smoke. He looked on as she marched over to where she was spinning with a switch in hand. It had been hundreds of years, but the memory of what such a switch was used for still caused some small part of him to clench his rear. She took a swing and then a certain trickster jumped out of nothing as he jumped up and down, holding his rump while she stood there glaring at him mildly.

He groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose and thought, Puck. The two next to him were groaning as well. Puck was grinning sheepishly at Gwen while rubbing his rear as she pouted at him. It was obvious that she was not happy that he had interfered with her as she was dancing. What surprised Vlad was when the trickster held his hands up before starting to dance himself. Gwen watched for a little bit, uncertain if he wasn't going to try another trick or if he was being genuine. It wasn't long before she was dancing alongside him.

He smiled at the sight of her enjoying herself again. They were even getting a little playful in their dancing as her outfit switched to something more casual. Vlad had to admit he was surprised to see plaid on her, but when he thought about it, when she got real passionate, a slight Scottish accent would surface. If he were a betting man then he would have betted that unless Mr. G had told her then she probably didn't know that she _was_ part Scottish. He was surprised when another trickster appeared on stage with them.

"Now, what is Anansi doing here?" the goddess on his right asked.

"Same reason Puck may be," the other replied, "It is a wonder how Lord Oberon can tolerate that imp."

Feline, human, or anything else, Vlad thought as he ignored them the best that he could, all females are hens the moment you get them together. The three on the stage were having themselves a merry, little dance off now, much to Vlad's amusement actually. He never figured that the tricksters could be so competitive; he always figured that they were too easy going to care. However, here there were two tricksters going against his girl as she was surprising them with what she actually knew. He chuckled when she somehow blow of a puff of smoke out of her fist as both the tricksters acted surprised as Puck ruffled his hair much like a cat or a rabbit rubbing their paws over their face while cleaning themselves. There were moments of perfect synchronization as they moved; simply enjoying the imaginary sport they had made for themselves.

In the many years that Vlad had lived, he had never thought he would laugh while watching someone dance, but there he was, laughing as Gwen had made a move that caused Puck to leap back over Anansi in surprise. Even the two on either side of him were chortling as they watched. Who knew she had a comedic streak in her? He thought as she flipped back, surprising the tricksters. He figured that they didn't expect that she was able to do that.

He paused when this hulking oaf lifted her up with one hand as she paused registering what has happening. The look on her face when she looked down and saw who was holding her up was quite priceless. The two tricksters bowed and leapt off the stage toward the audience as they moved to find their own seats it seemed. He looked like a nice enough fellow that Vlad didn't feel nervous as he looked at that strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. A woman in a lavender toga and long, brunette hair walked out to stand next to him.

"When did this become a free-for-all?" he asked in mild annoyance.

"Let the youth have their fun," the one on his left teased.

"Or…" he began as he disappeared before appearing on stage, pulling Gwen into his arms.

The man was fairly surprised, but didn't move to stop him, especially after Gwen smiled up at him. A more modern tune began to play as he led her into a salsa. It was something that he had started to teach her, but she had picked it up so well. It certainly got the other woman thinking as she convinced the other fellow to dance as well. Soon, they were in their own little dance off as Vlad flipped Gwen onto his shoulder, pulling "ooh's" and "ah's" from the audience. One guilty pleasure Vlad certainly did have was that he loved to show off how he could make a woman move. Gwen surprised and intrigued Vlad as she made a few playfully competitive jabs in the form of dance moves toward the other couple, who responded in turn just as playfully.

It was rather fun as they took on couple after couple in this harmless competition. Vlad had surprised many with what he knew himself. He knew that many of them probably never thought that _he_ knew how to tap dance, but when one lives as long as he had, they usually pick up a few things to pass the time. He was sure that he looked odd doing it now, compared to when he could do it in his original body to amuse a woman before she in turned had joined him. A small grin did form from that memory as she had proved to be an entertaining companion for a while.

When everyone else had faded away, Gwen and Vlad sat at the edge of the stage looking out at the empty auditorium. They had chatted over the past years and what all had not only happened between them, but the rest of the world. Vlad had pointed out to her where he would normally sit in a place like this. She had told him that when she enters high school, Mr. Renaldo had planned on seeing if he could get his students to perform in a place like the one they were in with her help.

"So, your teacher for your voice lessons is a high school teacher?" he implored.

"Mm hmm," she nodded, "he said that the last time he had a class perform in such a place was 10 years ago."

"10 years? Wow," he commented, "then it _has_ been a while."

"Yes, he likes taking plays and reinventing them," she explained, "he has turned quite a few into musicals with dance numbers and everything. Miss Leena had said that she had been to the last one that he had directed. She videotaped it and everything, she says. Miss Kari and I watched it together, mostly because it was Miss Kari's favorite or else she wouldn't have done it. She was greatly impressed. She does _not_ impress easy."

"Is that so?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "I've drawn her plenty of pictures and she's always nice about them, but you can tell that she's just being polite. I know that she appreciates the sentiment at least, so I don't take any offense to it. I've seen guys get her all these _really_ nice gifts, and she has turned so many of them down because they put no real thought into it."

Vlad couldn't stop the chuckle that managed to choke out as he said, "Sounds like a picky woman."

"Well, there is this one fellow," Gwen stated, "he wrote her a song that he sang while playing a violin. She was so moved by it that she said she would date him. They have been seeing each other since. When I asked her about why she chose him, she said that it was because he put his heart into his gift. Something about that stuck with me, and I have tried to take the lesson in that to heart."

He nodded at that before asking, "So, why has Mr. Renaldo not been able to get back in that theatre?"

"He says that it is because none of his classes after that took his class seriously or had the heart to take the plays all the way," she answered. "He openly admitted to hoping to use Lorelei's competitive nature against me for his benefits as we have a certain dynamic that intrigues him."

"Now, that is a bit unprofessional on his part," Vlad scolded.

"He admitted to that," she said, "but he also stated that now that Lorelei is taking voice lessons herself since she had found out that I had been taking them. He says that she doesn't have the raw talent that he thought I did, but that competitive nature of hers…"

"Alright, I need to ask this now," he grumbled rather loudly as Gwen looked at him, "if you had jumped off a bridge, would she do it, too?"

"That is a _very_ good question," Gwen laughed without any humor. "If she is that desperate, then I hope she gets help."

He nodded with a sigh, "She sounds like she just creates a lot of drama for the two of you."

"She does," Gwen admitted, "but I don't think she exactly knows how to function without drama in her life."

"Not many people do," he muttered, "There are some in the vampire community who only know how to live when they have drama in their lives. So, they usually stir up some, causing grief for those who are trying to keep our world hidden from yours. Unfortunately, my son has had a certain flair for the dramatic himself, but he hasn't caused too much trouble from it."

"Yet," Gwen stated. "Mr. G says to always prepare for the worst outcome and hope you never have to deal with it."

"I'll keep that in mind," Vlad in turn replied as he glanced at her.

**...**

**Alucard: What the hell?**

**MsN: Trust me, compared to some of _my_ wacko dreams, that is pretty organized.**

**Snape: Oh yeah, remember that one with the chicken nuggets?**

**MsN: I don't know _where_ my mind was going with that one.**

**Chase: Chicken nuggets? And I thought Jack's dreams were odd**

**MsN *groans***


End file.
